


The Beaine Files: Love in Shades of Gray

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Series: The Beanie Files: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People don’t always need a reason to fall in love. Sometimes a person has a quality that makes you look up and just breathlessly say “Wow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beaine Files: Love in Shades of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> First, let me explain what a Beanie File is. My friend, Sable Scribe and I were discussing how many parings we could come up with in the Naruto fandom. So, we came up with the idea of writing down all of the male character’s names, the ones we liked or wanted to write parings for, on pieces of paper, and put them in two beanies. As you would imagine, we got lots of crack parings, and a few that are already loved. 
> 
> Some of you may find this paring a bit odd, but it’s what came out of the beanies. After some consideration, I decided that I wanted to write it and here it is! Enjoy!

The bar was dark and smoke filled. In all honesty, it wasn’t located in the best part of the village but it worked for the man’s intentions. Rock Lee was seated on the far side of the bar, at a small table in the back corner, concealed from the view of half the bar. Leaning precariously back on two legs of the chair, he sipped at the glass in his hand, contemplating the mission he had just returned from. His gray eyes watched the room with little interest, caught up in his own thoughts.

The A-rank mission he had just returned from hadn’t gone as well as planned, and a few of his team mates were still at the hospital. No one had been seriously injured, just given everyone a good scare. But that wasn’t what was really bugging him. During this particular mission, the taijutsu master had come to realize something that had been quite unexpected.

Now, Lee may not be the kind of man to actively search for a love interest, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have eyes in his head and a cock in his pants. It wasn’t like he was the kind of man to sleep around either, but every human had creature comforts that needed to be attended to. He was well acquainted with the female body, but he had never really thought about being straight or homosexual. That was, until today.

Today, during one of the battles that had ensued due to the mission, Lee had actually felt a ping of sexual attraction towards another man, and it hadn’t been just any man either. Taking another sip of the liquid in his glass, the brunette pondered over the odd sensation that had shot down his spine. The attraction he had felt toward a woman hadn’t ever been nearly that…intense. The sensory memory made him shiver slightly and he let the chair fall back to the floor with a soft tap. He sat the glass heavily down on the table top, the water sloshing around inside the thick crystal. Sometimes he wished he could develop a tolerance to alcohol because there we times when he wanted something stronger than the usual drinks.

There was a loud sound from the door to the establishment and Lee glanced up. His eyes widened slightly and his body stiffened. Two men had just walked into the bar, one of which Lee had been hoping he wouldn’t have to see for at least a day or two. But there he stood, chatting away with Iruka-sensei. Hatake Kakashi was laughing at something the younger man beside him had said. It was a warm sound that echoed through the room, or it seemed to, to the man sitting quietly in the corner. The noise sent tingles up his spine and with it came the memory from earlier that day.

_The mission was to escort the small family of some political man from Point A to Point B. Most of the whole situation had been classified and no one really knew why they were needed to protect the man, his wife and their small three-year-old. They were there to do their job and that was just what they were doing. The team had placed the small family in the middle with Kakashi and Lee in the front. Naruto and Sai flanked the family on the sides. Shino and Shikamaru brought up the rear of the group. The group had been on guard the whole time, having been told that someone may want to dead the poor man. The ambush hadn’t really come as a surprise, but what was surprising was the number of enemy shinobi. The battle had been quick, even by ninja standards. Naruto and Sai had pulled the group out of harm’s way, each man taking up a protective stance in front of the people. Shino and Shikamaru had been blindsided by some form of jutsu, so the two nins had been dazed for the first few moments of combat. They had recovered quickly but the jutsu had some kind of lasting effect that drained their chakra. Kakashi had taken quick and affirmative action. Before Lee had the chance to react, the Kopi Ninja had made quick hand signs before the air around them sparked and crackled with electricity. Lee hadn’t recognized the jutsu and by the looks on the other’s faces, neither had they. It had been what seemed like a wide spread lightning jutsu that reached out and selected the person, in this case, persons, that it attacked. The ten or so enemies went down within seconds, their bodies twitching with the electricity that now flowed through their veins. Right about that time, Lee realized two things at once. One, the entirety of his body was tingling with static, and two, there was a distinct feeling in the pit of his stomach that he recognized almost instantly. It was the tightening feeling of lust. The feeling drew is breath in a small gasp that he quickly covered with a small cough. No one in the near vicinity had paid him much attention, though. And the taijutsu master was forever grateful. He didn’t want to be caught with his pants around his ankles, for the lack of a better phrase. He was sure he had been staring at his captain a little too hard and he could feel a slight blush dusting his cheeks. The young shinobi quickly recomposed himself, shacking the thoughts form his mind as the group gathered back together. Kakashi had sent the younger members of his team on their way with their charges, choosing to take care of the bodies by himself. He met back up with them after a bit and they continued on their way._

Lee watched the tall man lean casually against the bar, a smile showing under the mask he always wore. The man really did look like “sex on a stick” as Naruto would say. The thought of the blonde made Lee smile. Naruto really was something else. He always seemed to be optimistic no matter the situation. He trusted in the people around him and in himself to pull through anything. The blonde jounin had the will power of someone twice his age, but still managed to act childish.

The brunette’s attention was once again drug back to the older man at the bar by the sound of his deep laughter. He was still trying to decipher the feelings in his chest. He didn’t think he would have a problem being with another man, but when the man in question was twelve years your elder and your sensei’s rival to boot, it put the idea on a whole different level. He knew that being homosexual was frowned upon by most of the civilians, but for some odd reason it was widely accepted in the ninja community. Something about death lurking around every corner made you accept the feelings in your heart for what they were and just roll with it, no matter what people thought or said behind your back. But the young jounin had a feeling that even his own comrades would frown upon a relationship with an older man.

All he could hope for was the feelings in his stomach would disappear, never to rear their heads again. Gray eyes watched as the man moved to take a seat at the bar, still chatting with Iruka. Lean muscle could be seen in the man’s arms as he leaned against the bar. Long legs tucked up under him, feet resting on the bar of the stool. He had changed out of his jounin outfit and was in a pair of dark jeans paired with an off-white shirt. It had some sort of black design curving up from the side, but Lee couldn’t see where it ended or what it was. The customary mask and forehead protector were still in place. The man never seemed to take it off, and Lee had always wondered why. According to Gai-sensei, the Kopi nin had always worn it, even before he had acquired his Sharingan. Lee knew many people wondered what was under that mask, but, from what the Rock figured, it was just a normal face. He had a mouth, obviously, and a chin. That’s about all the thought Lee gave to that question.

After a few moments, Lee realized that someone was looking at him. Blinking, his eyes met the steady blue gaze of Kakashi’s one visible eye. The younger man blushed slightly for being daft enough to get caught staring at the man. There was no real expression in that look, and Lee seemed to be frozen in place. He remembered what that eye had looked like taking down those men earlier, how cold and calculating the look had become. It was enough to make him force down a shiver. Suddenly the other jounin smiled under his mask and turned back to what he had been doing earlier, as if the small exchange had never occurred.  
Lee was at a loss for what to do. Did he go over and say hi or did he ignore the other man completely? Going over meant he would have to stay and talk. Leaving meant he was a coward, or at least it did to him. He mulled over his choices, not really wanting to take part in either one of them. He wasn’t a coward, but the tension in his gut kept him from walking over to the two men sitting at the bar. The tall man finally decided he could handle being a bit of a coward. Downing the last of the water in the glass, he made his way to the door, hands shoved into the pockets of the khaki pants he had on. Having already paid his tab when he ordered, he had no reason to even go near the bar or the silver haired man seated there. He was going to have to sort these feelings out before they had another mission together.

XXX

Hatake Kakashi watched as Lee walked out the door, the brunette seeming to firmly ignore him. Kakashi raised one eyebrow before turning back to his friend and listening as the tanned man rattled off the things he was currently having problems with. Apparently finally shacking up with his long term boyfriend, the one and only Shiranui Genma, had been more of a hassle than the younger man had expected. Especially when they had gotten nothing done because of Genma’s ‘roaming hands,’ as Iruka had so lovingly dubbed them.

“You know, I’m sure they have a pill for that,” he told the man beside him as he sipped at the beer in his hand. He could feel the death glare drilling into his head as Iruka huffed next to him.

“Yeah, and I’m sure they have a pill for that little problem of yours,” Iruka stated. Kakashi eyed the man beside him and chuckled.

“You didn’t think it was a little problem or a problem at all, all those years ago,” he replied in kind, ducking when Iruka aimed a punch at his head. The tanned man’s face was three shades darker because of the blush and the alcohol he had consumed.

“Shut it, Hatake,” the brunette said loudly. The Kopi nin just smiled at his longtime friend. The only reason he was currently in this bar was the man beside him. Iruka had wanted to talk and since not many shinobi came here, they had chosen this small bar to talk, mostly about the ‘problems’ Iruka was having now that he was living with Genma. The Hatake was tempted to tell his friend just to go, get some lube and a tube of medical cream, and leave it at that, but he knew that really wasn’t what the brunette wanted to talk about. He knew the other man was more worried about the emotional level of the relationship than the sexual side. Iruka wasn’t really shy, he just over analyzed situations sometimes. Genma staying out late without giving a reason was one of those times. The teacher seemed so scared that the older man would drop him faster than you could spit and no amount of reassurance seemed to be doing the job of calming the nin down.

Kakashi watched as the man downed another beer and ordered another, a frown forming on his face. It wasn’t like Iruka to drink like this, if at all, and it was worrying Kakashi. Something really must be up for the man to be acting like this. When Iruka downed the beer he just ordered and was reaching for his next, the Kopi nin laid a gentle hand on his friend’s. He could feel the slight shacking in the man’s body and Kakashi sighed. Something really was up.

“Ru,” he used the nickname the tanned man had been given when they had first met, “What’s wrong?”

Iruka didn’t look up but said, “Genma.” The Hatake had had a feeling that it was about the senbon user.

“What’s the baka done now?” he asked softly, like coaxing a timid animal to come to his hand.

“We’ve been together for a year and a half. We’ve been living together for five months. We’ve done everything a couple does…” the man trailed off and the continued in a slightly shaky voice, “But he still hasn’t told me…you know, that he loves me or anything.” The chunin sounded like he was about to cry. It made Kakashi’s heart clench in sympathy. He knew Genma wasn’t one to always readily show his emotions, but this seemed a bit much for the senbon user.  
“Drinking the bar out of business won’t fix that,” he told the man, and Iruka nodded. He knew that, he really did, but it still hurt. His ears seemed to burn to hear those words and they were yet to be spoken to him. He knew he was being over emotional, but love made you do stupid things, made you feel stupid, too.  
After another twenty minutes and five more beers, Kakashi decided enough was enough. He placed money on the counter and the bartender took it with a small smile of sympathy. Iruka had drunk himself into a stupor, against Kakashi’s, as well as his own, advice. He just hadn’t been able to help himself. The Kopi nin slipped an arm around his friend, placing the shorter man’s arm across his shoulders.

“Come on, Ru. Let’s get you home,” he told the teacher as they exited the bar. It was a bit of a walk to Iruka and Genma’s apartment, but the jounin managed with little problem. Iruka tripped from time to time but Kakashi was always there to catch the dunk man. They arrived at the building, rapping on the door loudly. Even though it was late, the door opened almost instantly. Genma was framed in the doorway, clad in only a pair of lounge pants, his signature senbon clenched in his mouth. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of his drunken boyfriend.

“Did you have to get him drunk?” the jounin asked as he moved back from the doorway to let them in. Iruka stumbled on the small step in falling against Genma’s chest. The older man caught him and helped Kakashi move the man into his and Iruka’s bedroom.

“I didn’t get him drunk,” the Kopi nin said flatly, eyeing the other man with a flat stare that matched his voice. He received a small glare and Kakashi just gave him a bored look back.

“He did it himself,” he told the man, waving a hand at the sleeping form now lying in the bed, “You two really need to have a talk.”

“What do you mean?” Genma asked, eyebrows furrowing together. As far as he knew, there weren’t any problems in his relationship with Iruka. Had he been wrong?

“I know you’re not that dense, Genma,” Kakashi told him, “Just talk to him and he’ll tell you, hopefully. It’s not my place to tell you any of what we talked about.” With that he exited the bedroom, and then the apartment, leaving Genma to contemplate his words.

XXX

Three weeks later found Rock Lee on another mission with his usual team. This time it was an easy delivery mission, but the scrolls they were carrying raised the ranking level up to another A. They had been on the road for days, the village they were heading to was on the far edge of Fire Country, near the ocean. Each member of the team was carrying a scroll apiece. Kakashi had grumbled about the mission in the beginning, but with a small look from the blonde Godaime, he sarcastically accepted.

That was what had brought them to a small hot spring about two days travel form their destination. The room arrangements had been decided from the get go. No way were Sai and Shikamaru staying in a room with Naruto and Shino, and the Kopi nin had refused to sleep in the same room with the two couples. He had bluntly stated that there was no way he would get sleep because the two couples were sure to have a round or two that night due to the fact that they finally had decent sleeping arrangements. Lee had had to convince the silver haired man that sticking the couples in the same room was an even worse idea because they would all be annoyed for the rest of the trip. In all honesty, Lee had no desire to listen to Naruto whine about the fact that he had been unable to get any but Sai and Shikamaru had. Kakashi had grudgingly agreed, but their two rooms were right beside each other, with Lee and Kakashi’s three doors down.

Lee watched as the tall man stalked around the room, grumbling about having to even be on this stupid mission in the first place. The silver haired jounin had changed from his normal uniform into a thin pair of pants and a white shirt. The Rock’s eyes seemed to be glued to the long legs currently incased in a thin gray fabric. The Hatake’s legs were long and lean, but you could see the coiled muscle under all that pale skin, even through the fabric. The brunette could feel his face heating up at some of the thoughts that crossed his mind.

For the life of him, he had been unable to get the older jounin out of his head during the last month. At random times during the day, his brain would click on auto pilot and began to run off the beaten path. Before the young jounin knew what was going on, nine times out of ten, his thoughts were on the tall man. And it was becoming more than half the time that those thoughts weren’t really appropriate thoughts he should be having about his captain.

Managing to tare his gaze away from the man who had finally decided to fall back on his futon across the room, Lee made himself busy with checking his pack. It was an insignificant task but he needed a distraction and this seemed to be the best. If I am thinking like this when he’s in clothing, how the hell will I react to seeming the man naked?! Lee blushed at that thought and quickly began to throw everything back into his pack in a completely un-orderly fashion. There really wasn’t much to do, so he decided he would change out of his uniform as well.

Kakashi watched with one eye as the man sitting across from him change clothing faster than any person he had even seen. The Kopi nin had to blink to be sure that what he had seen hadn’t been a mirage of some sort. Lee was acting really strange recently, and it all seemed to be in his presence. Earlier in the week, he had literally ran into the smaller man while reporting to the Hokage. Lee had fallen straight on his ass and when the older jounin had offered a hand to help the man up, Lee had blushed and scrambled to his feet. He had been gone in a dash, actually leaving wind in his wake.

The Hatake knew the younger man never really acted normal but this was extreme even for Gai’s pupil. What irked the man even more was the fact that it was only in his presence. Over the last two weeks, he had tried to figure out what could be bugging Lee, but he had drawn all blanks. Frankly, it would have been annoying if it wasn’t kind of cute. And he really couldn’t believe that he had even thought that, but Lee had really grown into his own.

He had finally become a jounin at seventeen and had been specifically working with Kakashi for three years. It had seemed the Godaime’s goal to take each of her shinobi out of their comfort zones and teach them what teamwork really meant. At the end of this, she said, everyone would be able to work together with everyone else, and know all their comrades weakness and strengths. It was a decent plan, but that didn’t mean Kakashi had to be happy about it. Being on a team with jounin all his junior by twelve or thirteen years was not his idea of fun.

Kakashi watched as the Rock began to pull all of the hair he grown out in the last five years back into a high ponytail. The black tresses fell in a heavy fall down to the top of his ass. He usually kept it in a tight braid or bun, but since they were resting, he had unbraided it. The marks from the tight braid could be seen crisscrossing the ponytail, making the hair wavy instead of straight like everyone assumed it would be. Kakashi wondered briefly if all that hair would curl if it got wet.

There was a sudden loud rapping on the door and Lee stood to answer it. As soon as the door opened, a bouncing blonde bounded into the room. Naruto had to be the happiest twenty-one year old in the village and he just had to be on Kakashi’s team. There were times when the older man wanted to slap his ex-student on the back of the head, but that was generally taken care of by the jinchuriki’s boyfriend. Shino had no problems shutting his lover up and would use nearly any means necessary to do it. Kakashi couldn’t count the number of time that the small man was left gob smacked from a deep kiss that was sprung on him midsentence.

“Come on,” the blonde exclaimed excitedly, tugging Lee towards the door with a hand, “Let’s go to the hot spring!” In the silver haired man’s opinion, no one should be that happy about getting in a naturally hot pool of water. But he knew the blonde wouldn’t shut up if they both didn’t go with the group. He could see Sai hovering behind Shino in the door way and behind him, lounging against the wall of the hallway was Shikamaru. How the hell did he end up with such a motley crew of nins on his team? Oh, that’s right, Tsunade.

Lee smiled at the short nin tugging insistently on his hand, Naruto always amazed him at the amount of energy contained in that small body. What amazed him more was the fact that the Aburame could tire the man out.

“Come on,” the jinchuriki whined, pulling hard enough to make the Rock stumble. Without further argument on the brunette’s part, he walked out the door, looking back at his captain over his shoulder. The silver haired man was still leaning back against his futon. He had his one visible eye closed and, if Lee hadn’t known what to look for, he would of missed the small smile forming under the man’s mask.

Naruto released Lee’s hand once the older man was out in the hall, and dashed back inside the room. Lee poked his head back in the room in time to spot Naruto basically body slam the jounin on the futon. Kakashi let out a whoosh of air and his body bent into on itself due to the force of Naruto weight on his chest. Kakashi shoved the small body off of his, and got to his feet. The taijutsu master got the feeling that the man had laid there just to annoy the small blonde that was bouncing out of the room behind him, but it was looking like nothing could ruin the smaller man’s mood.

XXX

Twenty minutes and a few mishaps later found the group standing at the edge of the steaming pool of water. Naruto was rubbing at a sore butt cheek that had received more than its fair share of smacks. While the group had been washing up before entering the hot spring, Kakashi had eyed the towel covered curve of his ex-students bottom. Before the small man, who had been tapping his foot impatiently for the others to hurry up, knew what was going on, Kakashi had taken the towel he had draped over his lap and flicked the blonde right on his butt with it. The small man had let out a squeal and turned around to glare at his captain. The silver haired man had just smiled at the jinchuriki, towel at the ready. But Sai got to the blonde first. The socially awkward man had smirked at the loud yell the blonde let out when Sai’s towel made contact with the already abused skin. The next few minutes consisted of everyone taking a turn popping the small blonde on the bottom. Even the lazy genius had joined in.

Now Naruto was rubbing at the abused flesh, a small frown on his face. He glared at Kakashi, who had started the whole game. He wondered what he could do to get the man back. It wasn’t like he could snatch his towel away, considering Kakashi had folded his and was balancing it atop his fluffy hair. The older jounin stood in all his glory without an ounce of embarrassment. What could you do to someone who wasn’t embarrassed by anything at all?

Turning his thoughts away from the silver headed man who seemed so freaking proud of himself, the blonde focused his eyes on the tallest brunette in the group. Lee stood near Sai and Shikamaru, who were presently at the back of the small group. He eyed the white towel that was tied across the Rock’s slim hips. The piece of cloth looked as if it would fall at any second. Why shouldn’t he help it along?

Naruto grinned evilly and before anyone could stop him or even had a clue as to what he was doing, a small tan hand reached out and snatched the cloth off of the taijutsu master’s hips. Lee let out a less than manly screech, large hands coming up to cover his suddenly uncovered lower parts. His face turned an instant red. Naruto smirked at him, twirling the towel on one finger.

“That’s not very nice,” Shino stated matter-of-factly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his lover and then let out his own girly squeal when his own towel was suddenly gone. Shino smirked down at his boyfriend, who was now holding the towel up over his head. The height advantage he had over Naruto allowed him to keep the small piece of cloth out of the blonde’s reach. The small man practically growled at the taller brunette, one hand cupping himself and the other held up in the air as he jumped for his covering. After a few moments, Naruto paused, before snatching the towel across Shino’s own hips. Shino raised an eye brown at the smaller man as the blonde smirked up at his lover. Naruto tied Shino’s towel around his waist and it stayed there for all of fifteen seconds before it was gone. Kakashi folded the piece of cloth before placing it on his head along with his own towel.

Naruto pouted and then crossed his arms over his own chest, trying to figure out where to get a towel. Before he could complete the thought fully, a piece of white cloth was dangling in front of his face. Sai just smiled at him. The pale man let go of the towel once a small hand came up to grip it. Sai said nothing and walked over to the pool of water before slipping in with a sigh. Naruto looked up, a bit wide eyed. Of all the people here, he would not have pegged Sai as a person who would hand over his own towel. Over the years, and through dating Shikamaru, who was currently rubbing at his face, Sai had become less socially awkward and more understanding of emotion.

Shikamaru sighed as his boyfriend leaned back in the hot spring. He had the feeling that Sai would never be the kind of person to be embarrassed, unless it pertained to things that went on behind closed doors. The Nara knew of many ways to get the pale man to turn a pretty shade of pink, or even red. Shaking his head, he walked over to the hot spring. He discarded his own towel before sliding in beside Sai. Kakashi was next to follow and then Lee, who sat on the other side of Sai, putting the two nins his junior between him and Kakashi. Shino and Naruto were the last in the hot spring.

None of them really knew how long they stayed in there, but soon the only two left were Lee and Kakashi. Lee was trying his damndest not to turn every shade of red in the book, but failing miserably. The Hatake was staring at him and the gaze was doing funny things to the brunette’s heart rate. The younger man breathed in and out through his nose, trying to calm his rapid heart rate.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he watched the other shinobi squirm under his gaze. Lee’s long hair was floating out behind his body. Kakashi had the odd urge to run his fingers through all of that hair. Without really thinking about it, Kakashi reached out and let his fingertips graze the very edge of the hair floating in the water.

Lee blinked and looked down at the hand slowly touching his hair. He really should have put it up because it was going to be a bitch to brush out and dry. He doubted the think mess would be dry even when he woke up in the morning. This whole situation was becoming rather odd for the shinobi as the older man’s hand began to touch more of his hair. A strange sensation reared its head, sending tingles through his body. A thought passed through his mind and he blushed deeply.

“I-I’m heading back to the room,” the brunette stuttered suddenly as he grabbed the towel sitting on the side of the pool beside him. He pulled himself out of the water, quickly wrapping the terry cloth around his hips. His long hair hung in a heavy mass down his back as he raced for the changing rooms.

The nin still sitting in the hot spring raised an eyebrow. The younger shinobi sure was acting a bit strange. Absently, Kakashi looked down at the hand that had seemed determined to bury itself in Lee’s hair. He flexed his fingers and wondered briefly what the man’s hair really felt like.

XXX

Two Weeks Later

Lee ran his hands through the ponytail that hung down his back. He was sitting in the Hokage offices, waiting on Neji to finish up his report so they could go have lunch. Lee had some things he really wanted to discuss with the Hyuuga. He had tied his hair up with one of the extra bandages he had on him. He had been planning to just wear it down today, but it had begun to annoy him as his mood worsened. He had wrapped the piece of cloth around the base of the ponytail, creating a hand’s width portion that was covered by cloth. It got the offending tresses up and off of his neck, but created a rather feminine looking ‘bouncy’ ponytail in the process.

“What’s got you so down?” a voice sounded from his left and Lee looked up to meet laughing but slightly worried slitted eyes. Kiba had his long arms crossed over his chest and was leaning his hip against the wall next to Lee’s chair. Lee glanced back down to the hair in his hands and absently said, “Just thinking.”

“Well, that was apparent,” the younger nin told him. Lee looked back up the nin and decided to just be truthful. Ever since Neji and Kiba had started dating, Lee had found himself more and more in the presence of the Inuzuka heir, so they had a form a relationship that was somewhat of a friendship.

“I think…I think I like someone,” Lee said slowly, having only really admitted it to himself recently. Kiba raised an eyebrow and waited for the Rock to elaborate. When he didn’t, Kiba leaned against the wall and slid down it into a crouching position. He let his head fall back against the wall.

“I know the feeling,” he said, eyes clouded over with a memory. Lee remembered how it had been for his friend and the man beside him to get together. The couple had denied any attraction to each other for months, until Lee had walked in on Neji pounding Kiba into a wall. Neither man had been able to deny the fact after that, and Lee had been plagued with awkward dreams for weeks afterwards. He hadn’t been capable of looking the Hyuuga in the eyes for the longest time.

“I think this is a little different,” the older brunette replied with a soft smile. Kiba nodded his head, knowing better than to push the man for answers. Lee would talk when he was good and ready and no one but the long haired man currently in the office in front of them could change that.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, the door in front of them opened and a rather irritated Hyuuga Neji strode out. Kiba pushed himself to his feet instantly, a concerned look on his face. Neji gave the brunette a look that said they would discuss it later and Kiba held up his hands in surrender. Lee wanted to laugh at how close the couple had become. All the people around him were finding happiness in each other and the only person his heart seemed to be set on was out of his reach. The taijutsu master pushed to his feet, hair falling back into place.

“Let’s go,” Neji said curtly, “I just want to get out of here.” The pale eyed man grabbed Kiba’s hand, lacing their fingers before all but dragging the man behind him. The action made Lee chuckle and he followed. He was sure the Inuzuka would hear all about what had happened in the room at a later time. He was also sure that the dog-nin would thoroughly sooth the Hyuuga’s bruised nerves before they feel into a peaceful sex induced slumber.

They reached a small restaurant just outside of the office building. Neji was apparently hungry to begin with and being ticked off didn’t help his situation much. The Rock watched as the Inuzuka’s eyes widened at the shear amount of food his lover ordered all for himself. In the two years they had been together, Lee assumed the brunette had never seen Neji in one of his moods.

“Kami-sama, I’m glad you can’t get pregnant,” Kiba said with a shake of his head after they had finished ordering. A loud smack echoed through the restaurant and Kiba rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he looked at the now fuming Hyuuga.

“What?” he asked, looking at Lee, “It’s the truth. If you eat like that when pissed I have no desire to see how much you could eat when carrying a kid or with raging hormones.” Lee had the urge to chuckle but managed to keep it to himself as he watched the Hyuuga give his boyfriend a death glare. Kiba was completely unfazed, weather by being used to the expression or the fact that he was too dense to get its meaning, Lee didn’t know. He was betting on the first option, though, because he knew the Inuzuka was not an idiot in the least.

After one last threating look at the younger man sitting next to him, Neji piped up with, “So what did you want to talk about, Lee?” Lee looked up from the cup he had been staring into at the question.

“I…um…need some advice,” he said quietly. Neji raised an eyebrow. He waited for Lee to continue.

“I have…ah…have someone I’m interested in but I don’t think it would ever work out,” he finally managed after a moment.

“You’ll never know that until you tell them,” Neji replied with a glance at the dog-nin beside him. Kiba snorted.

“That, or get you brains fuck out, or vice versa,” the young man said flatly.

“Kiba!” Neji practically screeched.

“What? It worked for us,” he said as he leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms behind his head, “Oh, and you have to have someone walk in on you.” Lee thought the Hyuuga was going to have a coronary. He turned about ten shades of red and pink before a deep crimson color settled on his cheeks.

“I don’t think that’ll work,” the taijutsu master told his friend with a small smile.

Kiba leaned forward, slitted eyes staring into Lee’s own gray ones. Neji was still sputtering beside him. After a moment, the Inuzuka leaned back in his chair, taking up the same position form before.

“I’m not going to ask you who it is, but all I can really tell you is to tell them. However it works out, at least you know you had the balls to tell them,” the dog-nin said bluntly. The words made Lee smile. He was right. No matter how it turned out in the end, he knew he had to tell Kakashi. At least it would get it off his chest.

XXX

Five hours later found the brunette jounin at the door of his captain’s apartment. Lee’s heart was beating so hard in his chest, he was scared it would jump out and attack something. He fiddled with the hem of his plane yellow tee. He had taken the time to shower and change before coming over. It had mostly been in the hopes that it would help calm him down, but that hadn’t worked very well. Though it left him clean and good smelling, his hair hung in a heavy fall behind him. He had pulled it back up into the style from earlier that day. He had tried to squeeze as much water as he could out of it, but he could still hear the faint drips from the water he hadn’t been able to get out hitting the floor behind him. He knew the back of his shirt was soaked through and could feel the water soaking into the ass of his jeans. He had a towel hanging out of his front pocket for this very reason, but was too nervous to pull it out to fix his growing problem.

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Lee was startled when the door opened almost instantly. Kakashi was in jeans and a lose fitting gray tee. His hair was messier than usual and he had on his usual head band and mask. The sight made Lee’s breath hitch and he knew it didn’t go unnoticed by the man in the door way.

“Lee?” Kakashi asked as he eyed the man in front of him, “What’s up?”

“I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment,” Lee was surprised that he didn’t stumble over the words as they left his mouth. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

“I was just heading out to turn in a report,” Kakashi told him, “Can it wait till later?” The Kopi nin watched as the taijutsu master’s face fell. He looked like someone had just punched him hard in the stomach. Rock Lee rarely looked like that. With a sigh he stepped back from the door, leaving room for the other nin to walk in.

“You can wait in here,” he told the man, “I won’t be too long.” Gray eyes blinked up at him, face shocked.

“But-But I can’t! It’s your house!” Lee stuttered.

“Exactly,” the Kopi nin replied, “Now, get in here and wait.” His voice left little room for argument, so Lee hesitantly stepped into the small apartment. He slid his shoes off and let his bare toes sink into the plush carpet lining the living room floor.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” the older man told him as he shut the door behind him. Lee blinked in surprise and quickly shuffled over to the couch in the middle of the room. The room wasn’t dirty, but it wasn’t clean either. It looked lived in and that was the only way Lee could think of describing it. The couch was red and he sank into it with a soft sigh. He had never imagined that he would be sitting in the older jounin’s apartment by himself. His mind raced with all the things he could say to the man when he got back.

For the last two weeks, Lee had been plagued with dreams and thoughts of the other shinobi. Not all of them were sexual, but a good majority of them were. One of the ones that seemed to always come back was of him just being held in those long arms. The feeling haunted him even though he had never felt it. The tall man pulled the towel out of his pocket and began dabbing at his still dripping hair.

XXX

Kakashi mumbled to himself as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. That stupid woman of a Godaime had grabbed him as he was exiting her office and made him help her with the mountains of paper work on her desk. It had taken them hours to finish it all and now it was nearing nine at night. Still grumbling to himself, Kakashi shoved the key to his apartment in his door, and pushed it open. He kicked off his shoes and blinked when he looked up to find the sleeping form of Rock Lee on his couch. He had completely forgotten that the younger man was there. With a sigh, he padded quietly into the room.

Lee was stretched out on his couch, long hair tucked up under his muscled frame. Kakashi smiled to himself. The man looked so innocent in his sleep. None of the power Kakashi knew he had leaked through his peaceful slumber. Hating the fact that he had to do this, Kakashi slowly reached a hand, remembering what Gai had said about Lee and his muscle memory, he gripped the taijutsu master’s shoulder.

“Lee,” he called quietly, giving the man a small shake. Lee blinked awake, gray eyes clouded from sleep and something else.

“Hmmm?” Lee mumbled as he stretched, the cover he had pulled off the back of the couch falling down too pool in his lap. The silver haired man was very appreciative of the smooth stretch of muscle that was revealed when Lee’s shirt rode up. Lee brought his fists up and rubbed at his eyes, yawning in the process.

“Enjoy your nap?’ Kakashi asked with a small laugh.

At the comment, Lee turned a bright red color and quickly stood up.

“I am sorry,” he said as he rubbed the back of his head, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He gave the taller man a sheepish smile and Kakashi just shook his head. With a sigh, he flopped down on the warm spot the brunette had just evacuated.

“So what did you want to talk about?” the older man asked. Lee blinked and then his heart rate sky rocketed. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. All the ways he had come up with to tell the man sitting before him how he felt, flew out the window and all he could come up with were blanks. The blush that had been fading from his cheeks came back full force. Taking a deep breath, he looked Kakashi in the eye and stilled himself for what he knew was going to come next.

“I…I think I like you,” the brunette stated with as much convection as he could muster. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“You think you like me?” he repeated the statement and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Lee just nodded his head, mouth gone dry from nerves.  
“I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying,” the silver haired man told him.

“I’ve been thinking about you for over a month now and I just can’t seem to get you out of my head. It’s like everything reminds me of you, I can’t even sleep right some nights,” Lee said in a small rush. He was scared to watch the jounin’s face but he forced himself to look the man in his one visible eye. Kakashi’s face gave nothing away. His eye had gone a bit cold and the brunette readied himself for the words he could already hear.

“I’m sorry, Lee, but I can’t return your feelings,” Kakashi said after a moment. Lee smiled sadly at the older man.

“I know. I just needed to tell you,” he said in a small voice. Kakashi nodded his head.

“I will be going now. Sorry I feel asleep on your couch.” And with that the smaller man walked out of the door before the tears welling up in his eyes could fall.  
Kakashi sat motionless on the couch. When the brunette had showed up at his door and asked to talk to him, he had thought that it would be about a mission or maybe even a girl. A love confession had never even crossed his mind. Now he knew what had seemed to be bothering the young jounin all of this time.

A long fingered hand ran through his hair, and he sat up. He had no idea what to make of this. What do you do when you’re subordinate and the ex-student of your rival confesses to you? Gai would castrate him if he ever even though about going out with the younger man. The thought made him cup himself as if Gai was going to knock on his door at any moment with a freshly sharpened kunai. Nope, dating Lee was defiantly out of the question.

XXX

Lee wondered around the village aimlessly until he reached a small park not too far from his own apartment. He flopped down on a small grassy knoll and finally let go, silent tears moved down his temples. He didn’t know what he had been surprised about, and he hadn’t, not really. He had known the answer even before he knocked on the man’s door. But even if he had known, hearing the words still hurt more than he cared to remember, or admit.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the two men’s approach until Sai’s face blocked his blurry view of the night sky. He stared up at the shinobi, his mind taking a moment to register who it was before he finally smiled sadly up at the man.

“Hi, Sai,” he said, trying to keep the remaining emotion out of his voice.

“Who do I need to go kill?” the ex-Root member asked in the old tone of voice he had mostly lost over the years. Lee could hear a sigh from Shikamaru at the statement before he felt movement beside him. Lee laughed and smiled up at the concerned look in the jounin’s eyes.

“I’m fine Sai,” he told the man, wondering at what he would say if he told him ‘Kakashi’, “You don’t have to kill anyone for me.

“Oh,” the black haired jounin stated, not bothering to move.

“Would you just lay down?” came Shikamaru’s grumpy voice. Sai glanced over at the brunette who had spread himself out beside the taijutsu master. Sai moved without comment. He flopped down beside the other man, pillowing his head on the Nara’s stomach. Lee smiled at the relationship his two friends had, silently wishing that he could have something like that.

The three nin’s laid there like that in content silence for at least an hour. Before long, Lee could hear a changing in breathing coming from the Nara beside him. Propping himself up on an elbow, he stared down at the now sleeping Shikamaru. Sai did the same, just using the man’s belly as a prop.

“He really can fall asleep anywhere, can’t he?” he asked, a bit amazed at how fast the nin had drifted off.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Sai said flatly and Lee got the feeling that the shadow-nin could fall asleep at the most inopportune moments. Sai smiled evilly and pale hands reached up to cup the Nara’s tanned cheeks gently. The evil smile widened and the ex-Root member began pushing and pulling the Nara’s face into different shapes. Lee was close to falling back in laughter by the time Sai suddenly stopped and quickly laid back down. He could hear the rush of air from the force of Sai’s head landing firmly on the brunette’s stomach. He knew what was going on before the Nara’s eyes fluttered open.

Shikamaru brought up his hands to rub at his sore cheeks. Sai feigned being asleep, obsidian eyes closed and breathing measured just right. Lee clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Brown eyes were full of confusion before understanding sank in. Pushing up onto his elbows, Shikamaru glared down at the man who had rolled down his body a bit. The raven haired man was still intent on faking slumber, but the jounin he was laying upon knew better. He could see through Sai at almost any given time at this point in the relationship.

“I know you’re not asleep,” the brunette told his lover. Sai stayed motionless. Lee had pushed himself up into a sitting position, glad to have something to take his mind off what had transpired earlier that night. Gray eyes sparkled with humor as Shikamaru glanced over at him. Lee held his hands up in the traditional I’m-innocent position, a small smile spreading across his face. Looking back at the man still in his lap, the Rock could hear Shikamaru mutter ‘troublesome’ before he scooted out from under the sleeping man. The ex-Root’s head hit the soft ground with a small thump. Obsidian eye’s opened and he rubbed the back of his head. After a moment he smiled up at the brunette now gazing down at him.

Faster than Lee could see Sai threw his arms around the Nara’s middle and tackled him to the ground. The taijutsu master shook his head. He never would understand the odd relationship that these two had, though it seemed to work well enough for them. The long haired jounin pushed himself to his feet, waving a good bye to his two friends.

“Bye, Lee,” Sai shouted after him once he had reached the bottom of the hill. Lee just smiled and kept on walking. He could hear Shikamaru protesting to whatever Sai was doing to him and Lee had a distinct feeling that he didn’t want to know. That night, his dreams were still possessed by the silver haired man who had turned him down just hours ago.

XXX

One Week Later

Gray eyes stared down into the green liquid in his glass. Rock Lee was sitting outside of a small café, a blonde headed man and two brunettes watching him with concern.

“Wanna talk about it?” Naruto asked a little too loudly, making Neji wince beside him. The Hyuuga was looking worse for ware, long hair piled high on his head in a very messy ponytail instead of his usual look. His lavender eyes remained closed as he leaned against Kiba. Dark circles colored the skin under his eyes and he made a face at the loud voice. One long arm swung out, narrowly missing the blonde shinobi’s chest.

“Shut up,” the Hyuuga stated. Kiba chuckled, the movement of his chest bouncing Neji’s head. A hand came up to cover his mouth and Neji’s eyes opened wide.  
“If you don’t stop, I’ll puke on you,” the Hyuuga mumbled behind his hand. The Inuzuka grinned down at his lover.

“I told you not to drink so much,” he said matter-of-fact-ly. The statement earned him a glare.

“And who was it that drug me out of bed three hours after he finally let me sleep?” Neji shot back. The dog-nin shrugged his shoulders.

“Not my fault you get horny when you have alcohol in your system,” Kiba muttered as he took a sip of his own drink, and quickly regretted it when Neji elbowed him in the stomach. Lee blinked as he watched the Inuzuka try and not choke on the liquid trying to come back up his throat. Neji sifted, moving off Kiba’s shacking shoulders, only to groan when he found himself upright. The jounin’s already pale face went even paler. There was a loud scrapping noise as Naruto quickly moved out of what he assumed was the line of fire. After a few moments Neji recomposed himself and lowered his hand. Kiba eyed his lover quizzically, before he sighed and stood.

“Sorry, Lee, but I better get him home before he up chucks all over the table.” His hands were already sliding under the Hyuuga’s arms, helping the slightly shorter man too his feet. Neji leaned heavily against the brunette holding him up, and managed to wave a good-bye to the two still left at the table.

“I sure hope they make it home before the contents of his stomach makes it back up,” Naruto muttered as he eyed the two jounin’s backs.

“I don’t even know how Kiba managed to get him out of bed,” Lee observed as Neji stumbled away from the Inuzuka, who had to lunge to keep the older man from crashing to the ground. The taijutsu master’s original plan for this outing was to get his mind off the thoughts still plaguing him. He could tell the people around him were starting to notice. Sai keep asking him who he needed to kill. Lee was starting to think the raven haired man really was serious about the offer. He sure hoped he never had to find out. Neji keep asking probing questions that were designed to find out who was on the Rock’s mind without really letting the brunette in on that fact. Only two people were yet to ask him questions, one was Shikamaru and the other was Shino. Neither of those two were really willing to poke their respective noses in the other man’s business. Their significant others did it enough for the both of them. Kiba offered up small pieces of advice, and the taijutsu master was starting to think that the observant dog-nin had already figured it all out.

The two men sat there in comfortable silence. Naruto was looking as if he had a question waiting on the tip of his tongue. Lee was about to tell the small blonde to just spit it out when a deep, “Yo,” sounded from the street. Gray eyes blinked, and Lee readied his heart. As soon as his gaze settled on the older jounin, his heart rate rose. He was sure Naruto could hear it because the jinchuriki eyed him with an odd look.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, a hand raised in greeting. He was dressed civilian clothing, jeans and a plane tee shirt.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, Lee?” Kakashi asked. Lee blinked up at the man and then nodded his head. He gestured to one of the empty seats with a hand. Kakashi shook his head.

“Let’s walk,” he said, turning and heading away from the table. Lee sat dumbfounded for a moment. He turned to Naruto who gestured for Lee to follow their captain, a knowing smile gracing his lips. Lee blushed slightly before he pushed out of his chair.

“I’ll be back,” he called over his shoulder as he hurried to catch up with the Hatake’s long strides.

Naruto rolled cobalt eyes and muttered, “Sure,” but smiled all the same.

Kakashi had no idea why he was about to do this. He himself had been plagued with quickly progressing dreams of the younger nin. Ever since the night of Lee’s confession, the brunette had been on the Kopi nin’s mind more than was healthy, he was sure of it. It definitely wasn’t healthy to think of your subordinate in a sexual manner of any sort, or so he had thought. It sure seemed healthy enough for the arousal he had been waking up with for the past three mornings. What haunted him, though, was the sad knowing look in those gray eyes when Kakashi had turned the young jounin down. The longer he thought about that look, the more it hurt him. This was most definitely not healthy for his heart. The way it clenched at the memory of those sad eyes or raced at the memory of what Lee’s body had looked like in the hot spring. Even now, as he walked beside the man, his hands itched to bury themselves in all of that gorgeous hair. He glanced over at the smaller man, who was only shorter by a few inches.

A light blush tinted the swell of Lee’s cheeks, his eyes firmly planted on the ground. His hands were clasped behind his back, body stiff even as he walked.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” came the quite question. The Rock couldn’t seem to find his voice. Kakashi glanced up at the blue sky, watching as sparse clouds rolled across his view. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking back down at what was in front of him.

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” the silver haired man replied.

“About what?” Lee questioned after a moment.

“You,” the Hatake said simply. Lee stopped, looking up in shock.

“About me?” he asked almost breathlessly. Kakashi wanted to laugh at the look on his face.

“Yes, Lee, about you,” he said laughingly. Lee eyed him with distrust after a pause and turned back to walking. Kakashi caught up easily with his longer strides and walked at the same pace as the Rock.

“I was thinking that I would like to try,” he said, “If you’ll still have me, that is.” The Hatake could almost hear the smaller man skid to a stop. He turned to find a completely dumbstruck jounin staring at him. Lee stood there, mouth a gape and his eyes widening by the second. The silver haired jounin raised an eyebrow. The brunette closed his mouth before opening it once again. The tint of color that had dusted his cheeks darkened. The Hatake had to admit it was a cute look for the younger man.

Instead of saying something, which Kakashi had expected, Lee stepped forward with his uncanny speed and pressed his lips against the taller man’s. Kakashi blinked and froze. He could feel how warm the Rock’s lips were, even though his mask. The soft pressure was gone as soon as it had appeared. Lee blushed harder, if it was possible, and placed shacking fingers against his own lips.

“I-I’m sorry,” the brunette stuttered. Kakashi smiled and leaned forward, one hand coming up to pull down his customary mask.

“Don’t be,” he whispered against Lee’s lips. One hand sunk into the French braid of Lee’s hair, and he pulled the man up so he had better access to the lips he had dreamed about recently. He felt Lee stiffen against him. He moved his lips coaxingly against the other shinobi’s mouth and finally, the muscles in the taijutsu master’s body relaxed. As he tilted his head for a better angle, Kakashi could feel hands settle on his shoulders, helping the smaller man keep his balance. The scent of cinnamon filled the silver headed man’s nose, and he almost flicked his tongue out to see if the brunette tasted like he smelled. Deciding a public street wasn’t the best place to take this that far, he pulled back.

Lee was sure he was going to pass out at any second. His knees felt weak and he had to keep ahold of Kakashi to keep from falling over. His eyes fluttered open, and he instantly blushed as he realized that he had just been kissed in the middle of the street by a man much older than him. The smirk on the silver haired man’s face said that he enjoyed the fact that he had caused the usually steadfast jounin this much grief. Lee was at a loss for words. This was the last thing he had expected to happen when he woke up that morning.

“Wanna go out for dinner tonight?” Kakashi asked as he stood up right, large hands resting over the ones still clutching at his shoulders. All the Rock could do was nod.

“See you at seven then,” he told the still frozen man as he pulled his mask back over his face. Lee watched as the taller man stalked off, fingers pressing at his lips. The only thought on his mind as he turned and walked back toward the table he had left Naruto at was He’s really handsome under that mask.

XXX

A Few Months Later

A loud bang sounded through the small apartment followed by a deep groan. Three months of dating and the two jounin had reached their limits. Three months of stolen kisses and dry fucking had taken its toll. Three months and need, lust, won out against logic and better judgment. Lee didn’t care that the jounin currently pressing him up against the door hadn’t really admitted to how he felt. All he could think of were the hands that were pushing up his shirt, the mouth that was sucking at his neck. His mind was filled with the tall man in his arms and he could care less about anything else at the moment.

A hot tongue drug up his throat to his chin, swirling in the cleft there, Lee shivered as his skin tingled as the wetness dried almost instantly. His hands were buried in Kakashi’s hair as the man explored every inch of the pale column of his neck. Over the last few weeks the brunette had discovered that his neck was a particularly sensitive area that could leave him shivering from the slightest touch.

Lee moaned into the lips that settled over his own as Kakashi lifted the shorter man’s hips, trapping him between the door and the firm press of Kakashi’s own body. The brunette locked his ankles around the older man, breathing sharply through his nose. The Hatake’s tongue slid over every inch of the taijutsu master’s mouth that he could reach. Hands traveled up Lee’s sides, pushing up his shirt to his armpits. Air became necessary and the brunette let his head fall back against the door. His hands fisted in the material of the taller man’s shirt, holding on tightly. The only things keeping him off the floor were his own legs and the silver haired man’s hips.

Hot breath ghosted over his ear and then, “You taste just like you smell.” Lee wasn’t sure if he should take that at face value or try and figure out what the older man meant.

“Wh-what?” the Rock rasped out, eyes squeezing closed as his ear lobe was sucked on. A chuckle vibrated through the smaller man’s frame when Kakashi laughed against his skin.

“You smell and taste like cinnamon,” the Kopi nin breathed in his ear. Hot kisses traveled down his neck and back up the other side.

“It’s intoxicating,” Kakashi hummed against his neck. A thumb drug across Lee’s nipple, tugging on the small piece of flesh until it was hard. A shudder ran down the brunette’s spine, the feeling making his eye lids drop closed. Another thumb joined the first on his chest, rubbing across both perked nipples. A soft moan escaped the younger jounin’s mouth, hands tightening in Kakashi’s shirt. Pointer fingers joined the thumbs, pinching gently. Lee gasped, hips jerking forward involuntarily. He gasped again when his own erection pressed fully against the older man’s. He felt more than heard the groan escape Kakashi as his own hips pressed back.

Long fingered hands dropped from his chest to cup his bottom, supporting him as the silver haired man pulled back and looked Lee in the eye. Lee groaned as the older man thrust against him. His hands gripped the taller man’s biceps, panting for breath. The taijutsu master’s head lolled back on his neck, trying to meet each thrust with one of his own. They had done this before, this was easy. But Lee wanted more.

With a moan he leaned forward to fist his hands in silver tresses, pulling Kakashi down for a kiss.

“Don’t end this here,” he whispered, nipping at the older man’s bottom lip. Lee grunted at a particularly hard thrust.

“More,” he whispered, tracing the outline of Kakashi’s lips with the tip of his tongue. The Kopi nin groaned. Using his hands to hold Lee up, he pulled back away from the door, stumbling backwards towards the couch. The older man sat down heavily, hands gripping his boyfriend’s bottom had enough to bruise. Kakashi watched Lee’s face, hands traveling up the smaller man’s back, dragging his shirt up with them. The brunette held up his arms allowing himself to be stripped of his tee shirt. Kakashi blinked, tarring his eye away from Lee’s face to watch his hands slid down the shinobi’s chest. Finger’s traced over his collarbone, paused to tweak at his nipples before sliding lower to trace the dips of his abdomen.

Everything about the man sitting in his lap fascinated Kakashi. The way his eyes fluttered shut at the smallest touches, the way he seemed to enjoy the littlest things. He loved the way his breath hitched, gray eyes snapping open in surprise as a finger traced over the hardness in his jeans. Hands gripped at his shoulders, a moan leaving the smaller man’s lips as Kakashi cupped him through the denim fabric. The silver haired shinobi couldn’t remember the last time he had been this hot and bothered by something so simple. His whole body was hot, ready for anything he could throw at it. The last time he had been this ready to just throw his lover down and go till morning had been with Iruka. That had been years ago, and now, here he was with one of the most gorgeous men in the village sitting in his lap, gasping his name. How had he gotten here in the first place?

“Tease,” Lee whimpered, pressing his hips forward against Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi smirked and tightened his grip, causing the brunette to gasp loudly. One hand slid down Lee’s back, fingers dipping past the hem of the smaller man’s jeans. With the other hand, the silver haired man skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped Lee’s jeans. The older jounin watched the small o the brunette made as his hand sunk into the opening of his jeans. Fingers wrapped around him through the cotton of his boxers, kneading the sensitive flesh. Lee bit his lip, pressing forward into the hand gripping him.

One finger slid into the slit in the fabric, tracing up the underside of the taijutsu master’s cock. Lee moaned, hands clinching and unclenching on Kakashi’s shoulders. The smirk became a smile as Kakashi wrapped his hand around the brunette’s erection. Lee gasped, thrusting forward. Gray eyes widened and he groaned deep in his chest, the sound vibrating through his body. The hand that had settled on the rise of his butt, slid down and into his pants, one long finger tracing the cleft there.

Lee panted as he pushed forward into the hand encasing his cock. This was far beyond anything Kakashi had been willing to do before. The progression of the sexual side of their relationship may be moving faster than the emotional side, but it moved slower than Lee expected. It had taken nearly a month for them to progress past just a plain kiss, and two weeks after that for the make out sessions to get hot and heavy. But the taijutsu master wasn’t going to complain. He was happy to just be in this relationship. The sex was an added plus.

Lee whimpered when the hand holding him began to move. He lost the rhythm he had found and tried his best to pick up the rhythm Kakashi was setting. The finger that had stopped its movement finally slid back up and began to trace small circles around his entrance. Anticipation coiled though the brunette’s stomach, his breathing hitched and he paused in his movements. After a moment, Lee felt a small pressure and then the very tip of the Hatake’s finger entered him. Lee tried to process the feeling but quickly came to the conclusion that he needed more to figure that out. So he tried to push his hips backwards, but Kakashi moved with him, hindering further exploration of this new sensation.

Kakashi leaned forward to scrape his teeth up the brunette’s neck. His breath blew across Lee’s ear and he asked, “Like that?” The brunette nodded his head a little too fast. Kakashi chuckled.

“Want more?” he husked as he kissed his way back down the abused flesh of the other nin’s neck.

“Please,” was the whined answer as Lee tried once again to push his hips backwards. Then the small pressure was gone and the brunette whimpered. He watched as Kakashi threw out his arm, wrenching the top drawer of the end table out. The Hatake rummaged around through the contents of it for a few seconds before he pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. Lee’s eyes widened and his mind made the connection. Lube. Yeah, they would be needing that.  
Lee watched as Kakashi used his thumb to flick the top open and poured some into the palm of his hand. Gray eyes watched, mesmerized as the seemingly thick liquid trailed down long fingers. The brunette watched as the bottle was dropped and the hand moved behind his back. He shivered as the cool substance made contact with the skin of his lower back, trailing down his butt and the cleft there. Hips pushed backwards when he felt Kakashi’s finger begin to circle him once again. The same small pressure and then he was gasping as one finger slid all the way into his body. Muscles contacted, squeezing down on the appendage.

“Relax,” Kakashi told him, letting the man in his lap get use to the feeling, “It’ll feel good soon.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” Lee murmured more to himself than Kakashi. It felt different, that was for sure, and when the finger was pulled almost all the way out and the pushed back in, the feeling sent shivers up his spine. The Hatake took his time, slowly thrusting his finger in and out of the tight ring if muscle. Lee bit his lip, making sure to keep his muscles as relaxed as he could. After a minute of slow movements, Lee wanted more.

“Kakashi,” he moaned the name as the older man’s finger brushed across his prostate. Kakashi obliged with the hidden plea and pulled his finger out of the smaller man’s clenching walls so he could slid in two. Lee’s hips twitched forward. Kakashi had long stopped the movements on his other hand, and Lee had been too distracted to realize it, until now. The dual sensations made him whimper, and he pushed forward into the silver haired man’s hand again. Kakashi tightened his hold, sliding his thumb over his slit and spreading the pre-cum there over the head of the brunette’s cock. Lee gasped and tried to find a way to push both back and forward at the same time. All it accomplished was an awkward twitching movement that got him nowhere.

“Please, Kakashi,” Lee moaned between pants, “I want you.” The sound of those words made the older man groan and he let his forehead rest against the smaller man’s sternum.

“Take your pants off,” he ordered against the swell of the brunette’s collarbone. Lee whined low in his throat when Kakashi removed both his hands from his body. The taijutsu master stood on slightly wobbly legs and quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down his body. He shivered when the cold air hit his heated skin. Hooded eyes watched as Kakashi pulled his own shirt over his head, taking his hitai-ate with it. The Kopi nin kept his left eye closed as he undid his own pants. Lee drug a hand across his chest, thumbing a nipple before he slid it lower. A groan left his lips as his own hand closed around his cock, pulling and tugging as he watched the older man undress himself. His free hand came up to play at his nipple, bringing another groan from his lips.

Kakashi hocked his thumbs under the elastic of his boxers, and pulled his own pants down and off with one smooth lift of his hips. Lee felt his mouth go dry as his eyes settled on the other man’s cock. It wasn’t that he was big, though he was; it was the thought of that fitting inside of his body. It sent shivers down his spine. A whimper left his mouth and he pulled harder at his own cock. Kakashi leaned forward slightly, holding out a hand.

“Come here,” he beckoned, and Lee complied, stumbling forward, all his usual balance gone. A hand wrapped around his hip, fingers digging into the tender flesh, pulling him forward so he straddled the older man’s legs without sitting down. Using his other hand, the Kopi nin pulled the taijutsu master’s hand off of his cock and replaced it with his own. Lips traced Lee’s hip bone before hot air hit the head of his aching erection. Lee fisted his hands in Kakashi’s hair, fearing that his knees would give out at some point during this.

Then lips closed over the head and slid slowly down his length until the older man’s nose rested in the short nest of curls at the base of Lee’s cock. A sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan escaped tight lips and his hips twitched. As Kakashi pulled back, the hand that had been resting on Lee’s hip slid back and two fingers pushed into the younger man. Lee clutched tight at the silver tresses in his hands, breath coming in small pants. He could feel each time his cock hit the back of the older man’s throat and the fingers in his hole pressed against his sweet spot. His body was drowning in sensations and he loved it.  
Kakashi hummed as he pulled off the cock in his mouth only to take him back in all the way to the root. Deeping throating wasn’t something he had done often, but he knew he enjoyed it, so he figured the brunette would too. And he had been right. He could feel each shiver and hear each small groan. The muscles of the smaller man’s entrance tensed each time he took him in and Kakashi’s own erection twitched at the thought of being inside such tight heat.

Lee whimpered loudly right before his knees gave out. He fell forward, shins pressing against the edge of the couch. His toes dug into the carpet beneath his feet and his back bowed as he tried to keep contact with Kakashi’s mouth. He could feel his orgasm rising and he moaned.

“I’m gonna cum,” he stammered and the wet warmth his cock had been encased in was suddenly gone. Two fingers made a circle and clamped at the base of his cock, effectively stopping his oncoming orgasm.

“Kashi,” he managed to groan out, the fingers inside him picking up speed. Kakashi wasn’t really used to hearing that particular nickname anymore but he decided he liked it coming from Lee.

“What?” he asked, faking innocence. Gray eyes glared down at him and Kakashi smirked. He drug his tongue up the flat plane of Lee’s belly, nipping at the muscles there. He pressed both fingers against the younger man’s prostate, and the brunette gasped as pleasure shot up his spine and to his leaking cock. His legs finally gave out completely, and he fell in a heap onto of the larger man.

“Ready?” Kakashi whispered against the skin of Lee’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Lee hissed from his place between the Kopi nin’s shoulder and neck. He heard a flicking sound and then a small thump. Lee pushed himself up off the man beneath him and watched as Kakashi spread lube across his length. A hand gripped his hip, urging him forward. The smaller man used the shoulders he was holding onto for support and pulled himself forward and into the dip of Kakashi’s hips. The brunette lifted himself up looking over his shoulder to try and help with the angle. He felt the wet tip of the older man’s erection slid between his checks before he felt a much stronger pressure against his entrance.

“Look at me,” Kakashi rasped out, his own breathing going erratic in anticipation. Lee turned his head and was instantly caught in a dual colored gaze. The red of the Sharingan was a dark contrast to the rest of his lover’s face and was strangely beautiful. Lee was captivated by the look in the other man’s blue eye.  
Kakashi tried to slow his breathing, taking in every emotion crossing the other man’s face. He kept his eyes locked with Lee’s as he pushed forward until the head of his erection pressed past the tight ring of muscle. Lee’s gray eyes widened and his mouth fell open, a soft gasp escaping. The older jounin didn’t stop moving until he was buried to the hilt.

“Does it hurt?” Kakashi panted out even though he already knew the answer. Lee shook his head no, eyes too wide and he shifted his weight a bit. He whimpered when the movement caused the cock inside of him to brush against his prostate. Hands gripped the taller man’s shoulders tightly and Lee panted out, “Move.”

Kakashi could only compile with the request, pulling almost free of the brunette’s gripping muscles before thrusting back in. He watched as Lee gasped and moaned, taking in everything he could before he finally shut his left eye. The pace picked up and soon Lee was using his own leg muscles to lift himself up and met Kakashi’s upward thrust with a downward one of his own. The feeling of being stretched and filled left him gasping for air. And when his prostate was rammed, he nearly screamed as pleasure ripped through his body. Never had sex felt as good as this did.

The Hatake gritted his teeth, hands gripping Lee’s slim hips. He helped the smaller man move, not that he really needed to. Lee was doing fine all on his own. The tight walls of the other man’s body gripped him, pulsing around his cock as he thrust in again and again.

“Lee,” he gritted out as the younger man picked up his pace, his unbelievable speed coming in handy. Lee could only whimper, climax fast approaching.  
“Feels good,” he whined, throwing his head back, “Why does it feel so good?” Kakashi growled, wrapping a hand around the younger jounin’s weeping member. He stroked Lee with skill, bringing Lee screaming his orgasm. The brunette spilled himself between their bodies, eyes closed in ecstasy. Another growl left Kakashi’s lips and he thrust harder into the tightness surrounding his erection. The hands on his shoulders tightened and Lee managed to continue meeting the older man thrust for thrust.

“Don’t stop,” Lee moaned, his own hand covering Kakashi’s as the strokes on his cock slowed, “Please don’t stop.” He began to pick up the pace again, his over sensitized body shuddering with each thrust and stroke. Kakashi’s eye widened as he watched the smaller man shudder and moan atop of him. He had never thought that he would see Rock Lee like this but he was glad he got the chance. The man was downright beautiful. With his head tilted slightly back, eyes fluttering open and shut, long braid of hair swaying behind him, he was a sight to see. His chest rose and fell rapidly, neck and upper body covered in sweat and his own seed. If he wasn’t already close from the tightening and pulsing muscles, the Hatake would have been once he took in all of the younger man’s body. His climax rushed up inside him with surprising force. He cried out as his body spasmed and he held the still moaning man on his lap still as he spilled himself inside Lee. He felt Lee’s body jerk and heard the smaller man groan. Warm liquid splashed across his stomach and he realized the Lee had had another orgasm.  
Bodies spent, both men fell against the support of the couch. The Hatake wrapped his arms around the brunette, a strong emotion rising in his chest. He blinked, realizing that the feeling was something akin to love. Not love yet, but fast on that track. It left him shell shocked and he just sat there, holding his still panting lover close. After a few moments, Lee pushed up off the nape off Kakashi’s neck and blinked clouded gray eyes down at him. The brunette smiled and leaned in for a kiss, melding his lips to the Kopi nin’s. He sucked at the older man’s full lips and slid his tongue into the warmth of Kakashi’s mouth. Kakashi moaned into the kiss, giving as good as he got, following the exploring appendage back into the taijutsu master’s mouth and tugging at the man’s lower lip with his teeth.

Lee whimpered, body pressing forward against the lean stomach in front of him. The Hatake pulled back with a shocked noise and looked down between their bodies. Under his gaze, the brunette’s cock was hardening once again. He looked up in shock, mouth slack. Lee grinned and ground his body down on the older man’s still softening member. Kakashi hissed, hands coming up to stop the other shinobi’s movements. Lee whined low in his throat and fought against the hold on his hips.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Kakashi ground out, hands tightening enough to bruise as he fought to hold the man still.

“No,” Lee gasped as he finally got a bit of movement out of the situation.

“How are you even capable of being hard? You came twice!” Kakashi stated watching in amazement as Lee continued to move.

“Practice?” Lee offered as he pressed his new found erection against the angles of Kakashi’s stomach. The older man managed to give him dull stare. Lee laughed out loud at the look but it turned into a moan as Kakashi managed to lift him off the taller man’s cock.

“Not with other men,” he managed to say.

“Then how?” The older man was genuinely interested now.

“Practice,” was the reply, then, “You can train your body to do it.”

“You’ll have to teach mine that,” Kakashi breathed against the taijutsu master’s neck, finally getting back in the mood. His body wasn’t quite ready for another round yet, but he could toy with the man in his lap while he waited. Lee’s eyes widened when he felt hands pull apart his checks, one hand sliding up the cleft, spreading the come that had already leaked out of his body. Three fingers thrust into him without warning, causing his body to jerk forward. His sensitive walls clenched down on the appendages. It was wet, still tight. Kakashi rested his head on Lee’s shoulder, nipping the flesh there. He sucked on the spot, making sure to leave a mark. He worked his lover’s tight body lose once again.

Pulling back, he watched Lee face as he stopped his movements and pushed in a fourth finger. The muscles in the brunette’s face clinched and then relaxed as his body accepted the extra stretch. It didn’t hurt or burn, but was surprising. He hadn’t expected it, that was for sure.

“You’ll kill me,” was his late response to the older jounin’s earlier statement. Kakashi used a finger to massage the bundle of nerves inside the man’s body. Lee’s cock twitched, a drop of pre-cum forming on the tip.

“Let’s take this elsewhere,” the Hatake said as he swiped his tongue up the younger man’s neck. Lee could only nod, not knowing what Kakashi had in mind. In one swift movement, the older shinobi stood, hands holding Lee to him. Long legs automatically wrapped around his lover’s waist as Lee held on. The brunette busied himself with the skin of the older man’s neck.

Fast footsteps took them down a hall and into a large bathroom. Kakashi let go of the smaller man, letting him slide to the ground. Lee had to grab the edge of the sink to keep from stumbling to the tiled floor beneath him. He watched as Kakashi pulled open the door to the large glass shower and turned the fascist on. He felt the water with his hand before he adjusted the temperature. Once he felt it was right, he stepped under the spray, one blue eye smiling at Lee as he held out his hand once again. Before Kakashi could say anything, Lee was practically scrambling for the shower.

The tall brunette tripped on the tiled edge and fell against the jounin waiting for him. Kakashi chuckled and ran a hand through Lee’s hair, hand catching in the braid. With his other hand, he reached up and tugged the tie out. The Hatake worked his fingers through the think mess until all of that hair was free falling down Lee’s back and framing his face. Lee blinked up at him, and Kakashi couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss the younger man. The brunette groaned against the Kopi nin, pressing his body as close as he could get. Hands gripped his bottom, lifting him up to his tiptoes so the taller man could get a better angle. Kakashi walked them backwards into the spray of warm water. Turning them around the older jounin pressed his young lover against the glass of the shower directly under the shower head.

Strong hands pushed against Kakashi’s chest and Lee pulled back from the kiss, a smile forming on his face. Hands slid down the older man’s chest, tracing over nipples before they dipped down to pet at his abdomen. Lee pressed against his muscled stomach, making Kakashi take a step or two backwards. One blue eye questioned the brunette but Lee just continued to smile. Lee slid to his knees in front of the taller man and Kakashi groaned as he realized what Lee intended to do.

Lee felt hands fist in his wet hair as he contemplated what to do next. Kakashi wasn’t hard yet, so this wasn’t like what had been done to him earlier, or any other time for that matter. He knew what felt good to him, but did the same apply when someone was soft? After a pause, Lee decided it didn’t matter and leaned forward. Tentively, he pulled just the head into his mouth. It felt odd, but didn’t stop, encouraged when he felt Kakashi shudder above him. Placing his hands on the older man’s hips to keep balanced, he took all of the man into his mouth. He’s not a…what do you call it? Oh, grower, Lee thought to himself as he ran the tip of his tongue up the underside of the cock in his mouth. Kakashi groaned loudly, hands jerking at the hair in his hands. Lee pulled back, tracing patterns over the older man’s sensitive flesh as he went. After a few minutes of this, Lee’s eyes widened as the cock in his mouth began to harden. It was a sensation just as odd as the one before but it brought a moan from his own throat. Soon, he couldn’t take the other shinobi all the way in his mouth. Then a thought occurred to him. He remembered what Kakashi had done before, and he instantly wanted to give his lover the same pleasure that had been given to him.

Kakashi let out a startled cry when Lee took his erection all the way to the root. He could feel the smaller man’s throat constrict and felt rather than heard the muffled cough. Lee breathed in and out through his nose, willing himself to relax. His brain finally made the connection and he suddenly wasn’t chocking anymore. After that, he picked up his pace, tonguing the erection in his mouth on the way down and up, then sucking sharply on the head at the end of the up stroke.

It wasn’t long before Kakashi was tugging up on his hair and Lee finally let the older man fall from his lips, letting himself be pulled to his feet. The Hatake pulled him in for a burning kiss before spinning the brunette around. The silver haired jounin place Lee’s hands against the glass, pulling the muscled body of his lover out a ways.

Long fingers traced down the paleness of Lee’s back as his long hair fell to the sides, Some stuck to his back and sides, water soaking the black tresses trough. Lee whimpered as the Hatake made sure he was sufficiently stretched and then gasped loudly, tossing his head back, as Kakashi thrust in with long hard stroke.

There was nothing gentle about the way the older man pounded into him, but Lee didn’t care. The hands stroking the skin of his hips let him know that all he had to do was call stop and it would end here. But there was no way the brunette was going to stop now. Fingers clinched against the glass, water pouring over his skin, leaving small beads in its wake. Lee’s body spasmed around the erection inside of him, causing the man behind him to groan in appreciation. Kakashi reached a hand around the brunette’s hips, and began stroking his lover in time with his own thrusts. Lee nearly screamed, his orgasm rolling over him without warning. The older nin leaned forward, tongue tracing up Lee’s spine before nipping at the man’s ear. He paused in his thrusting, but kept his hand moving. Lee whined, trying to push back against the taller man.

“How many times?” Kakashi husked against the brunette’s ear.

“Wh-what?’ Lee stammered, his mind still fuzzy with post-orgasm bliss.

“How many time can you come before giving out?” the older jounin made his question clearer, punctuating the end of it with a shallow thrust. Lee groaned.

“I’ve only made it to five,” he finally managed after a moment. Kakashi smirked before standing back up. Without pause, he picked up his pace again. Lee’s head fell between his arms, panting for breath as his sensitive body was pounded into.

“Well, let’s see if we can break that record.” Gray eyes widened at those words and he whimpered. He was going to die, he was sure of it. Hey, at least I’ll die happy, he thought with a small chuckle. Then a thrust hit his prostate dead on and he made a noise between a whimper and a groan. The hand on his erection sped up, and Lee could feel the familiar tightening in his stomach. Before the tight coil of pleasure could release, Kakashi pulled out completely. The brunette whined at the loss of fullness. The Hatake spun his lover around, shoving him up against the glass of the shower. Lee panted, holding on to Kakashi’s neck as the older man pulled up one of his legs before angling his cock at Lee’s entrance and pushing in. Lee groaned loudly at the new angle, body shivering. The hand on his erection returned and Kakashi leaned in close.

at Lee’s entrance and pushing in. Lee groaned loudly at the new angle, body shivering. The hand on his erection returned and Kakashi leaned in close.

“You feel so good,” the Hatake moaned, “So tight. How can you be so tight?” Lee let out a moan of his own; muscles tighten around the man’s erection. The resulting moan brought back the tighten coil in his stomach full force. Kakashi lifted the smaller man higher off the floor, knowing he would regret this much vigorous sex come morning, but he didn’t care. Lee let his head fall back against the shower wall, body shacking as that coil tightened to hurting and then releasing in a flood of pleasure.

“That’s four,” he heard through the fog in his head. The man was serious, he realized as the thrusts inside him continued. Lee dug his hands into the older man’s shoulders, nails leaving small crescent shaped indents. His jaw clinched, muscles in his neck tightened as he groaned loudly. His spine bowed and then he let out a scream as an unsuspecting orgasm made his gut tighten and his hips jerk forward as all of the muscles in his lower body tightened, cock twitching with pleasure.

“Kakashi!” he managed between labored breathing. Kakashi actually laughed, the sound vibrating through his body and causing his erection to brush across Lee’s sweet spot.

“There’s the fifth,” the Hatake chocked out against Lee’s neck and gray eyes widened. When the older man pulled back and began his rhythm once again, tried to ask a question but the thought got lost in a spiral of pleasure. His body was getting over sensitive and things were starting to hurt behind all that pleasure but it was the kind of hurt that spoke of more pleasure on its heels.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Kakashi told him, “For now just feel.” Lee nodded his head, letting his body arch and shudder with each passing moment. Kakashi growled, his own orgasm finally catching up to him. He fisted the smaller man’s erection faster; amazed the man could even be hard after five climaxes. He felt Lee clinch around him and tightened his grip, glad for the seed coving the younger man’s member. It helped to not hurt Lee.

“One more,” Kakashi whispered in the brunette’s ear, thrusting in hard and fast, “Come for me, Lee.” Lee whimpered, body trying to give out on the last leg of this race. He fought to keep from falling down to the tile of the shower floor. There was a low growl and Lee felt the older man tense, then release inside of him. The feeling, accompanied by the erratic strokes on his cock, pushed him over the edge one more time. This time Lee’s scream echoed in the small space and Kakashi was sure he would get questions in the morning from all his neighbors. He was really going to have to break down and get a house. The thought made him pause. He sounded like he was getting married.

Mentally shaking himself, he let the brunette’s leg drop back to the ground. Lee sagged against the glass wall behind him. He was a complete mess. But climaxing so many times could do that to a person. The Hatake had to support the smaller man, wrapping arms around him and sitting him on the floor. Lee blinked hazed eyes up at the taller man, and smiled at the frown forming across his face. He reached up a hand, stroking a thumb over Kakashi’s bottom lip.

“Lee?” The voice sounded worried and it made the smile on Lee’s face grow wider. The tone let him know he was cared for and it made his heart soar. All he could manage was a hum of acknowledgment. Kakashi pushed the hair falling in the smaller man’s face behind his ear.

“You going to be okay?” he asked quietly. Worry was working its way through his mind. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to push the younger man to his limit.

“I’ll be fine,” Lee finally managed to try and reassure his lover, “Just give me a good night’s rest and I’ll be good.” The worried look didn’t leave the one eyed man’s searching gaze. Lee rolled his eyes and pulled the older nin down into a soft kiss.

“I’m fine,” he said firmly, “I enjoyed myself,” he paused, making a face before shifting his hips, “And it feels like you did, too.” That made Kakashi smile and shake his head. Using the bar on the side of the shower, the Hatake pulled himself to his feet. After he was sure he had as firm a footing as he could get on the slick tile, he bent down and helped Lee to his feet. The brunette was unsteady and leaned heavily against his lover. His legs felt as if they were made of jelly.

“Let’s get cleaned up and then we’ll go to bed,” Kakashi murmured before he kissed the smaller man on the forehead. Gray eyes widened and he glanced over at the older man. The Hatake didn’t even seem to realize he had made the small gesture. Lee’s heart rate accelerated at an alarming pace. Not only had he gotten mind blowing sex, but it seemed like he was going to get to share this closed off man’s bed. And the older man was showing more signs that he cared than he ever had before. Happiness swelled in Lee’s chest, but did nothing for his jelly legs.

It took a good twenty minutes and lukewarm water before the two stepped out of the shower. Lee was still having problems standing on his own, but he wasn’t in any real danger of falling to the floor at any second. They dried off, Kakashi grabbing an extra towel on the way out of the bathroom. Once they made it to the Hatake’s bedroom, the silver haired man went straight to the bed. He sat down on the mattress, scooting to the center of the double bed. He sat with his legs spread and patted the space between his thighs. Lee raised an eyebrow and it was Kakashi’s turn to roll his eye.

“Sit,” he told the younger man. Lee complied, scooting his own body across the soft sheets. He finally settled between the older shinobi’s legs. Kakashi unfolded the towel he had brought with him and began slowly drying Lee’s long hair. Lee didn’t speak, letting himself be babied by the one person he never expected it from.

“I love your hair,” Kakashi said, breaking the silence that had settled around them. Lee huffed.

“I noticed,” was his replied. Kakashi chuckled.

“Cheeky brat,” Kakashi stated but didn’t stop with his movements. By the time the Hatake felt he had done a sufficient job, Lee was nodding off against the older man’s chest. Kakashi leaned over the younger man’s shoulder and smiled when he saw how peaceful Lee looked. With a small push, he made the other nin sit up.

“Come on, sleepyhead. Get under the sheet.” Lee grumbled but scooted to the head of the bed. He tugged the top sheet from its tucked position. The brunette slid sleepily under the thin cover, curling up on his side. Kakashi took in the sight of the brunette in his bed, long hair fanning out behind him. He had the sheet pulled up over his stomach and one hand holding it in place.

With a yawn, the Hatake slid under the cover, snuggling up behind the smaller man. He wrapped an arm around Lee, pulling the man close. He fit his naked body up against his lover’s and Lee murmured in his sleep, pulling the older man closer. For the first time in a long time, Kakashi drifted off into a peaceful slumber, a smile on his face.

XXX

A Few Months Later

Shadows flicked over the faces of the two men sitting on the couch. Lee had lain down at some point during the movie and had his head pillowed on Kakashi’s thigh. Kakashi watched as the end credits flicked across the screen. The movie tonight had been Lee’s choice and the Kopi nin was still debating whether he liked the cartoon or not. Lee seemed to have a thing for animated films because this was the fifth one in a row. But to be exact, Lee had a thing for Miyazaki films. Kakashi really didn’t understand it but none had been too bad yet. Tonight’s pick had been the mushiest of the bunch. Whisper of the Heart wasn’t something he would have picked on his own; it wouldn’t have even hit his radar. But Lee liked love stories, the thought always made Kakashi chuckle, so the older jounin was willing to sit through them for the younger man. Lee yawned loudly and rolled over onto his back, arms stretching out over his head. The small stretch soon turned into a full body stretch, back arching and a small groan of appreciation escaping Lee’s lips. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and smiled down at the brunette. He really was cat like at times.

“At least you know they ended up together,” Kakashi grumbled, one hand finding its way into Lee’s hair. Long fingers massaged the smaller man’s scalp and gray eyes fluttered closed.

“I never would have thought you would be irritated by something like that,” Lee mumbled. Kakashi huffed.

“I just seems like in every one of those movies, they only eluded to the relationship. You never really know,” he said watching Lee as he snuggled deeper into his lap.

“Hatake Kakashi, a closet romantic. Who knew?” Lee chuckled. Kakashi smiled and bent down to place a small kiss on Lee’s lips. Lee sighed and reached his hands up to bury them in the older man’s hair.

Lee was happy, but impatience was setting in. Four more months and it will have been a year since that day on the street. Nearly a year and neither man had whispered those three words. The brunette ached to say them and found the words on the tip of his tongue more and more often. But he refrained from letting them slip past. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he feared that the Hatake would up and leave him one day, tired of this game. Also, he didn’t want to scare the older man away. So many uncertainties still lay in his heart, but he knew one thing for sure. He loved the man, but that may not be enough to keep the relationship going.

A few months ago, the older man had actually purchased a house, a house that was too big for one person. Lee didn’t want to hope, but hope is kind of like love, it creeps up on you at the most inopportune moments. It plants its seed inside of you before you know it and then slowly grows. And when you get let down, there is nothing there to catch you. So he had been slightly saddened when Kakashi still kept to himself. He knew the shinobi needed time but his own heart was running out of time. One sided love can only get you so far, at least when you think it’s one sided.

They hadn’t had any problems with any of their friends or anyone. Even Gai had been accepting and wished them the best. That had seemed to surprise the Hatake but he had accepted the well wishes with a smile. Kiba hadn’t seemed surprised in the least and neither had Naruto, or Shikamaru. Shino hadn’t really had a reaction, but Neji and Sai had raised eyebrows when Lee had told them. He couldn’t keep secrets from his friends. All of them had wished him well and each had offered him a shoulder if he ever needed one.

And Lee was beginning to feel as if he may have to take them up on that offer sometime soon.

Kakashi pulled back from the kiss, a small smile playing across his lips. He was realizing that he felt something for the man currently in his lap. Something more than just lust or like. He was beginning to think he was actually in love with the man. The feeling had begun the night the first time they had sex. Something about that night had planted a small emotion in the older man’s heart and it had been growing ever since. But he was scared of that emotion, this love. He never wanted to be hurt again, like before, so many times before. His father’s death, his teacher’s, his friend, all of it still hurt. But he had found a…cure you could say, for all of that pain. Lee soothed his heart, his mind. The silent comfort, the gray eyes that said that he would never leave on his own terms, the softness of his touch, all of it made up the man Kakashi had come to love. But he knew that the taijutsu master was so much more than all of those things.

The Kopi nin could remember nights from the past months he’d been with the brunette, when he had come home from a particularly bad mission, and instead of going to his own home, he wound up at Lee’s. Each time the Rock had welcomed him with open arms and no questions as to what happened. Even when the older man couldn’t sleep, Lee welcomed anything the Hatake could throw at him. He let the older man let out his anger in a way that they both came to enjoy. Over the past months, Kakashi had come to find that Lee was a very sexual being, for all his outgoingness and awkwardness; he was the most gorgeous thing in the bedroom. Completely open with himself and his lover, never hesitating to try something new, never backing down from a challenge and Kakashi loved everything about the man.

On the heels of that thought, came a chocking feeling. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The Hatake had been trying to sort through his feelings for the outgoing man for weeks now, and the truth came so suddenly, he wasn’t ready for it. He knew Lee was getting restless, and he wanted to give the man a reason to not doubt him, a reason to stay. Now he had it.  
Lee tilted his head to the side slightly, blinking as Kakashi’s facial expression changed in an instant. A look of shocked awe cover the older man’s features, his one blue eye open wide with some realization.

“Kashi?’ Lee questioned, using the nickname he only used every so often. It got the older man’s attention. Kakashi blinked, and then focused his gaze down at Lee. All the man did was stare for a moment, before hands came up to stroke across the swell of the younger man’s cheeks. The Hatake leaned down again, pressing a soft kiss against the other shinobi’s lips.

“I’ll show you how much of a closet romantic I really am,” the older man whispered teasingly against Lee’s lips. One hand cupped the Rock’s cheek fully while the other busied itself with the long hair spread across the couch.

“I love you,” Kakashi whispered and chuckled when Lee’s entire body stiffened with shock, “Live with me?” The Hatake’s heart was hammering in his chest, fear mixed with excitement rising. He pulled back, searching Lee’s shocked face. The Rock opened his mouth, brain trying to catch up with what had just happened.

After a moment, everything clicked into place and Lee grinned happily, tears leaking from his eyes. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man’s neck, nodding his head.

“Yes,” he said into Kakashi’s skin and repeated the word again and again until he was almost screaming it. Kakashi laughed loudly, hands holding the younger man close. His body was pushed backwards when Lee sat up on his knees, raining kiss over every inch of the Hatake’s face and neck he could reach. Hands were already pushing at the hem of the older man’s shirt. Fingers played happily along the soft skin of the Hatake’s stomach and a sharp intake of breath could be heard when Lee nibble at an ear lobe.

“I love you, too.” The words rushed out of his mouth, full of emotion. He felt like he was going to burst from all the feelings welling up inside of him. Lee nibbled along the line of the older nin’s neck, sucking in certain spots.

“Lee,” Kakashi sighed as the hand in his shirt trailed up his chest to rub teasingly at a nipple. He gripped the younger man’s hips and the stood up in one fast motion. Scooping the smaller man into his arms, Lee instantly pressed his own lips against the Hatake’s moaning into the wetness of his mouth. Kakashi was grateful for the fact that he had moved out of that apartment. Getting odd looks from your neighbors when your lover couldn’t keep his voice down wasn’t a good thing, but it did make the Hatake fell kind of proud.

A rueful grin spread across his face when Lee broke the kiss, and gray eyes widened knowingly. The brunette knew that look, and was glad he wasn’t going to be assigned a mission anytime soon. He wouldn’t be able to even talk tomorrow, let alone walk.

XXX

A Couple of Days Later

Lee hefted the large box higher up in his arms, craning his head around the large object to see where he was going. A small blonde man bounced happily along in front of him, leading the way toward the large house at the end of the generally quiet street. Kiba was right beside Naruto, chatting happily away with his friend. Sai was on Naruto’s other side, nodding his head at some question the brunette near him asked before Kiba was laughing loudly. Lee smiled and wondered what the question had been, knowing Kiba, it could have been anything. And you couldn’t really judge the ex-Root member’s reactions to guess at what it was. Sai wasn’t really embarrassed by much and he never would be, expect when around the Nara who was following at the back of the group with Shino. Neji was walking beside the Rock, carrying his own large box of items. You never realize how much stuff you really have until you go to move.

Lee was grateful for all the help his friends were willing to give him. Kakashi was away on a short mission at the moment, and moving all of the junk would have been a right bitch without help. Lee grinned before he winced. He had been smiling so much recently, the muscles in his face actually hurt. He felt as if he was walking on air and had been for the last few days.

Ever since Kakashi said he loved him and asked him to move in. The moment Lee had been able to move from Kakashi’s bed, he had run to his sensei’s house, and rapped loudly on the door. He had stood there bouncing with happiness, before Gai had answered the door. Lee had shouted the news and Gai had actually been stunned into silence for a few moments before he had happily cheered with his ex-student. Gai had wanted to help him move, but had been stuck on the same mission as Kakashi. That predicament worried the Rock a tiny bit, but he trusted the two men not to rip each other’s throats out.

The elderly woman who lived two houses down from Kakashi smiled and waved at the group, and Lee tried to wave back but almost dropped the lode in his arms. Naruto made up for it, though, waving happily and grinning at the woman. The lady smiled and just shook her head, and Lee was sure he saw her mouth something about ‘youngens these days.’

When they reached the large door to the house, Lee remembered that he had the key in his pocket. Before he could balance the box on one arm, Naruto shoved his hand into the brunette’s pocket and rummaged around for the small piece of metal. Lee squeaked, the small hand coming too close for comfort, and Naruto smiled, a glint in his cobalt eyes. Lee glared at the jounin, who just smiled in turn, producing the key from the older nin’s pocket. He turned and quickly unlocked the door, shoving it open with one hand. They all filed inside and everyone but Lee looked around in amazement. Everyone, but Shino, that was. The man wasn’t fazed by much and a house wasn’t going to do it for him.

The large house was a mix of old style and modern. The kitchen as new and up to date but the living area looked older, with sliding doors and such. And if it wasn’t for the strange mix, the size of the place would have done it. It was huge, way too much space for just one person, hell, too much for two. But Kakashi seemed to like space, and that included the large back yard.

“Come on,” Lee called as he made his way down the long hallway. It was a one story building, but managed to dwarf most of the houses on the street. The taijutsu master pushed open the second door on the right and stepped into the large room.

A large king size bed sat on the far side and a small sitting area was near the door. Making his way to the far side of the room, near the foot of the bed, Lee sat down his box. Everyone followed suite, except for the people with bags, which were sat on the bed.

Lee sighed and stared down at the boxes, now dreading the fact that he had to unpack everything.

“We can stay and help, you know?” Shino said after a moment. Lee looked up hopefully and smiled when everyone else nodded.

“Wait, I have something to give you first,” Naruto suddenly said and held out a small basket that he had insisted they pick up on the way over. Lee eyed it cautiously, before taking it from the small man.

“Don’t drop it,” the blonde cautioned and Kiba rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know how you got that thing to stay asleep,” the Inuzuka grumbled, and Naruto shot him a glare.

“Be quite, Kiba, and I’m just good like that.” This time Lee could of sworn he heard Shino chuckle. Lee raised an eyebrow and moved to sit on the bed. Naruto looked on with an excited look on his face. Sai was smiling and Kiba had his arms crossed unhappily across his chest, wrinkling up his nose like he smelled something rank. Shikamaru had his hands shoved in his pockets, resting his chin on Sai shoulder with a small smile. Even Shino seemed to have an air of anticipation about him.

It looked as if everyone was in on this little gift and it made Lee worry a bit. With slow movements, he pulled back the thin blue cloth that covered the small parcel. Gray eyes widened as what was hidden was reviled.

“Do you like it?” Naruto asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lee nodded, still too amazed to say much else. He had never really gotten gifts from people; the fact that he had even received one was a shock in of itself.

Sitting on a small pillow and a pile of cloth was a tiny black fluff ball. Yellow green eyes blinked open in the light and small pointed teeth shined white when the small kitten yawned. Lee smiled and reached in to pick up the small creature. The small kitten meowed indignantly when it was removed from its resting place. It blinked owlishly up at Lee and wiggled when Lee didn’t move. The Rock blinked and then placed the kitten on the bed. The black fluff ball stretched, back arching and mowed happily at the room of people. Kiba didn’t look at all pleased when the small kitten eyed him and started purring. The Inuzuka growled low in his throat and the hair on the small creature’s back stood on end. A small hiss echoed through the room, and Neji glared at his lover before popping him on the bicep.

“What?” Kiba asked, glaring back at the Hyuuga.

“Leave the kitten alone, Kiba,” Neji said looking over at the small creature before he once again glared at the Inuzuka. Kiba crossed his arms over his chest before sticking his tongue out in the direction of the kitten. Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head. Said kitten sat to clean one paw before walking over to Lee’s lap and curling up into a ball. Within moments, the tiny creature had fall asleep once again. Lee smiled down at the black fur ball before looking up, only to find himself face to face with Sai. The man was eyeing the creature with bemusement.

“Are you sure this cat isn’t related to Shikamaru in some way?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder at Naruto. Naruto burst into laughter while Shikamaru rubbed his eyes. Shino smirked and Kiba chuckled. Lee smiled, staring at the man now petting the small creature. After a moment, Sai picked up the kitten and it meowed and yawned again before it rubbed its head against Sai’s chin. The raven haired man stared down at the kitten now purring in his arms.

“I think he has a point, Shika,” Kiba told the Nara as he watched the kitten fall back into slumber. Sai looked up at the Nara with wide eyes.

“I want one,” the man said.

“Ah, damn it,” Shikamaru exclaimed before striding over and taking the kitten from his lover’s arms. Sai pouted as the Nara returned the kitten to a now smiling Lee. Brown eye’s settled on Sai’s face and the shadow-nin rolled his eyes.

“No,” the Nara stated firmly. Sai pouted harder but the answer didn’t change.

Obsidian eyes narrowed and Sai smiled evilly. Lee felt his own stomach turn at the look and he felt his survival instinct kick in. He could only guess at what that look could mean for the ponytailed man standing near him.

“Well, since you seem to like that word so much, you’ll be hearing it more often from now on,” Sai said flatly before he walked out of the room. Kiba’s mouth dropped open, and Neji raised his eyebrows. Naruto slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Shino just grinned. Lee smiled at the look on Shikamaru’s face, knowing that that statement could mean so many things. The Nara sighed and ran one hand through his hair, tugging out the band that held his ponytail.

“Troublesome,” he mumbled before brown eyes hardened and he marched out of the room to find his pouting lover. Once the Nara was gone, Kiba laughed out loud and Naruto joined in.

“I actually feel worse for Sai,” Neji said, eyeing the door.

“Yeah, there is no way I’m going home tonight,” Kiba stated, “They live next door and I won’t get a bit of sleep.” Neji nodded in agreement. Naruto was busy trying to catch his breath and Shino was rubbing at his back soothingly.

“Can we stay here tonight?” Kiba turned to Lee, a hopeful look on his face.

Lee smiled and nodded. “This is the only bed, but every other room has a futon.” Kiba looked relieved, while Neji was still looking toward the door.

“I’m not so sure I want to go in there right now,” the Hyuuga said.

“What? There is no way they would do something like that in someone else’s house,” Naruto replied. Neji gave the blonde a dull stare.

“We’re talking about Sai here, Nar, think about,” Lee said as he stood up from the bed, placing the kitten on the comforter, “We better go intercept before something does happen.”

“Now that is something I never want to walk in on,” Kiba told them as he followed the long haired man. Neji raised an eyebrow.

“And who would you like to walk in on, hm?” the Hyuuga asked his lover. Kiba turned a shade of dark pink and tried to stutter out an answer but Neji just waved him quite. The group rounded the corner to the living room and stopped in the door way.

“Told you,” Neji whispered to the shocked blonde who was staring wide eyed at the scene.

“Okay, I take back what I said. I wouldn’t mind walking in on that,” the Inuzuka said a bit breathlessly. Neji heaved a sigh and rubbed at his forehead. The Hyuuga was beginning to understand why Shikamaru made that gesture all the time. Shino tilted his head to the side and then nodded in agreement, which made Lee almost laugh, almost.

The Rock would have agreed with his friend if he could have found the words to. Shikamaru had Sai pressed up against the wall beside the door leading out into the small side yard and seriously looked like he was trying to eat the other man. Sai’s shirt was pushed up to his arm pits and he had his long legs wrapped around the brunette pressing him into the wall. He gasped loudly as teeth drug across his neck and Lee felt his mouth drop open. He wondered vaguely what Kakashi would think if he caught the two of them like this. When hands started to slide down the pale skin of Sai’s stomach, Kiba and Naruto both let out loud wolf whistles.

Sai was instantly sat back on the ground. Shikamaru turned around, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head. The Nara began to turn a deep shade of red once he looked up at the group. Sai, on the other hand, seemed quite pleased with himself. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, but Lee wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or arousal. He would guess at the latter.

“Um, hey guys,” the brunette managed after a moment.

“I guess that means someone got their way,” Shino said with a grin. Sai returned the smile, eyes gleaming happily. Shikamaru groan loudly. Why the hell did he stay with the troublesome man beside him? He really didn’t know sometimes but his dad kept telling him he was in love. And Shikamaru could believe it. He did love the annoying raven haired man. He really couldn’t come up with a reason why, so he had stopped putting effort into the thought. The Nara had just come to accept the fact for what it was, a fact, plain and simple.

After that, the group began helping Lee unpack all of his things. The small kitten, who was still un-named, pranced around, weaving between the men’s feet. The bundle of fluff seemed quite content to just be near people and purred nonstop. Lee wasn’t sure how Kakashi would take the small creature but he was sure the black fluff ball could get anyone to love it. Even Kiba had stopped growling when it came close to him. The kitten seemed curious about the dog-nin, sniffing him every chance it got.

Soon enough, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru and Sai were all saying their goodbyes and heading out the door. Neji and Kiba curled up on a futon in one of the many extra bedrooms while Lee slipped into the large bed, the kitten curling up beside him. The Rock was glad for the company, he really didn’t want to sleep in such a big bed all by himself, and it just wasn’t the same without the Kopi nin.

XXX

Earlier the Same Day

The branches cast shadows across the two men walking through the tress. The mission had been a simple messenger deal, something one person could have easily accomplished by themselves. So, Kakashi didn’t really understand why he had been assigned to it along with Maito Gai. The silver headed jounin glanced over at his companion, who had been oddly quite through most of the trip. The other man seemed to be thinking about something, and thinking about it hard. The Kopi nin’s instincts were telling him something was definitely wrong, but not something that would endanger him.

Gai stopped walking, looking up at his longtime rival. Or he may just gut me here and now, Kakashi thought as he locked eyes - eye?- with the shinobi in front of him. A hard look had come over Gai’s features.

“If you ever hurt him, I will kill you,” the green clade jounin said after a moment. Kakashi had been expecting something like this for some time. He knew Gai wasn’t going to try and break what he had with Lee, but he also knew that Gai was fiercely protective of his ex-student, not that he let Lee see it.

“I will never intentionally hurt Lee, Gai. You should know that at this point,” the Hatake told the other man slowly. Gai nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Good because nothing of you will ever be found if you do.” It was somewhere between a threat and a promise, and Kakashi believed every word of it. He didn’t want to think of the things Gai could do to him, and, if he ever hurt his young lover enough to merit such punishment, he would more than likely not put up a fight.

“We have an agreement, then,” Kakashi held out a hand, waiting for Gai to take it. Gai eyed the offered hand for a moment before taking it and shaking. They both then smiled and continued on their way, content in the agreement they had come to.

XXX

A Few Days Later

An odd noise came from the direction of Lee’s feet and the brunette looked down to stare at the small kitten rubbing against his leg. The small creature eyed him pleadingly, meowing in his odd way once again.

“Are you even a cat?” Lee asked the black ball of fluff he had dubbed Karasu* because of the odd noise the small creature emitted at times. Karasu just eyed him with wide green eyes. Lee sighed and pulled out the small bag of food Naruto had left at his house when he had given Lee the kitten. The sound of purring became louder when the bag came into sight and Lee walked over to the place he had sat up the small set of bowls, also a gift from the group. He filled the food dish and Karasu sat into the food, still purring loudly.

Lee shook his head and placed to bag back in the cabinet he had pulled it from. Gray eyes looked around the large kitchen, and he felt more than a little lonely. How the hell did Kakashi manage to live here for so long by himself? Lee wondered as he made his way from the kitchen to the living room. Sunlight bathed the room a light yellow and Lee flopped down on the couch. Closing his eyes, he wondered when the silver haired jounin would return. The mission wasn’t supposed to take too long, but one never knew.

He had nothing to occupy himself with, so he rolled over onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms. It didn’t take him long to fall into a light slumber. Karasu padded into the living room and hopped up onto the couch, curling up beside the shinobi’s head. A low purr could be heard throughout the room as the small kitten fell asleep.

XXX

Kakashi sighed as he dug through the pocket of his pants, searching for the house key. With a small growl he shoved his hand deep into the pocket and long fingers finally closed around the cold metal of the key. Grumbling to himself, he shoved the key into the lock and turned it roughly. The silver haired jounin shoved opened the door and looked around the small entry area. It was close to six in the afternoon and the sun was setting behind the western horizon. The walk back home had been long and very uneventful.

The Hatake kicked off his shoes, placing them with the pair by the wall. Lee’s civilian shoes and his sandals were still there but where was the man himself? Kakashi smiled. He had never had anyone to come home to, until Lee.

As he was making his way down the hall, a small shaped pounced out from a small shadowed nook. Kakashi’s first instinct was to kick but he stopped himself when he felt small furry paws gripping at the top of his foot. The shinobi blinked down in the dim light at a small round ball of fur. The small creature was purring loudly and sniffing at his feet. The small kitten sneezed loudly, and the proceeded to bat at the hem of Kakashi’s pants leg. The Hatake lifted his leg, causing the kitten to meow loudly, and the silver haired man raised an eyebrow. That was the oddest noise he had ever heard from a cat. He tilted his head to the side, balancing on one leg. Large green eyes blinked up at him and the kitten made the same odd noise before dropping to the ground. It made a bee line for the kitchen.

When the man didn’t follow him instantly, the kitten stuck his head out the door way and yowled loudly. A small laugh came from the direction of the living room and Kakashi looked over to find Lee standing in the door way. The man had on a tee shirt and a pair of Kakashi’s old sleep pants. He had pulled his hair back in a low ponytail and a few stands had escaped to fall around his face. Kakashi felt lust stir in his gut. He hadn’t been home in nearly a week, and now here his lover was, in his house. Living in his house.

“He’s Karasu,” the brunette said, nodding toward the kitten.

“It fits,” the older man said after thinking about it. Lee smiled and nodded his head.

“He was a gift, from Naruto and the others,” the Rock said, pushing off the doorframe and padding into the kitchen. Kakashi watched him walk, blue eye tracing the line of the younger man’s body.

“No wonder he’s so odd,” Kakashi said with a chuckle. Lee laughed as he opened the cabinet and pulled out the bag of cat food. He glanced over at the other nin before asking, “How was it?”

“It went fine, just a long trip,” the silver haired man answered. Lee bent down to pour food into the small food dish. Kakashi eyed the younger man, and the way the thin sleep pants clung to his body. His pants were suddenly much tighter than they had been before. As Lee was reaching to put the bag back where he had gotten, the Hatake wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He buried his face in Lee’s neck breathing in deeply.

“Well hi there,” Lee said with a laugh, hands wrapping around Kakashi’s arms where the older man was holding him. The Hatake behind him let out a small growl, his hands sliding across Lee’s chest as he traced the muscles there. He pressed his hips forward, making Lee moan at the feeling. Hands pulled the smaller man tight against his lover, the hands on his body exploring under the thin tee shirt he wore. Lee let his head fall back on the Hatake’s shoulder. Lips kissed up the exposed column of the brunette’s neck to his ear.

Kakashi nipped at the smaller man’s earlobe, a shudder running down Lee’s spine as a result.

“Want you,” the older man’s voice was low, rough. Lee made a noise in the back of his throat before pulling away from the silver headed man. The taijutsu master grabbed one of his lover’s hands and pulled him towards the bedroom. Lee grunted as he was shoved against a wall, the older man stealing away kisses before they managed to make it down the hall and into the large room.

Lee quickly stripped off his shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room. Before he could grab the hem of the sleep pants, he was shoved backwards and on to the bed. Lee squeaked in surprise as he found himself suddenly falling and then gasped when his pants were snatched off as soon as his back hit the mattress. Wide gray eyes stared up at Kakashi and the older jounin smirked, tossing the pants in his hand over his shoulder.

He slid up his lover’s body, settling flush against him. Lee whimpered, pressing up against the older man’s hips. Hands gripped at Kakashi’s shoulders and the brunette registered the fact that the Hatake still had all his clothes on. Lee growled and shoved at the flack vest that the older man was yet to take off. After a few fumbles and some cursing, Lee divested the older man of the clothing from his upper half. Hands slid up Kakashi’s chest, fingers pausing to press and pull at his nipples before they slid down his belly.

Lee smirked up at him, making quick work of the button and zipper of Kakashi’s pants. Hands slid into the opening, fingers moving past the cotton of his boxers to wrap around his erection. Kakashi dropped his head to rest against Lee’s neck, a moan escaping him as the younger man began to stroke him. It had been way too long since he had gotten to touch or be touched by his lover and he could feel his climax rushing forward faster than he could think.

The older man chocked out a groan, body jerking forward as his orgasm hit him. His seed splattered against the younger man’s stomach, and he just knew that some got on the black pants he still wore. Long fingered hands gripped Lee by the hips, flipping them over so the brunette straddled Kakashi. Lee whimper as hands slid to cup the cheeks of his bottom before one long finger slid into him without pause. It was dry and burned a bit but sent tingles up his spine.

“Lube,” the older man said as he pressed his new found erection against the man atop him. Lee’s eyes widened and he whined low in his throat. It really hadn’t been such a good idea to show his lover how to do that, but it all depended on the older man’s mood. Lee was sure he was in for a long night in bed with the man, and he was looking forward to it.

The brunette leaned forward, stretching out one arm to grab the clear bottle sitting on the nightstand. Kakashi took full advantage of the movement. He pressed his finger in deeper, while he flicked his tongue out to tease one of Lee’s nipples. Lee moaned, almost knocking the bottle to the floor before managing to grab it. The brunette sat back, shuddering as the finger in him continued to move. He spilled half the bottle on Kakashi’s chest as his shaking hands squeezed out too much of the clear liquid.

“Sorry,” he said as he fisted the Hatake’s cock, spreading the lube and cum across his lover’s length. Kakashi grinned up at him.

“We’ll just have to use it later,” Kakashi told the younger man, hands moving Lee backwards. The younger man whimpered, pressing his body down against the older man’s length. His body opened, accepting the penetration. Kakashi gritted his teeth, trying to fight down the urge to just thrust up and into the tight heat surrounding him. Lee spread his hands out on the Hatake’s chest, using him as a way to balance himself. He lifted himself up and then lowered his body, eyes slightly wide at the stretching feeling it caused. The brunette groaned, picking up his pace. His breathing became erratic as his body shuddered with each thrust. One blue eye watched him, and the Hatake smiled up at him.

“Wh-what?” Lee managed to gasp out. Kakashi slid his hands up the brunette’s chest, pinching his nipples as he thrust upwards to meet one of Lee’s downward movements. Lee gasped, hands clinching against the other man’s chest.

“I was just thinking you’re beautiful like this,” the words made the brunette laugh which changed to a whimper when Kakashi re angled himself and thrust against his prostate.

“So that’s why you like this position so much,” Lee teased him.

“That, and I can do this,” Kakashi growled, one hand gripping Lee’s hip. The brunette whimpered when all his movement was stopped. The Hatake used his arm to slam the smaller man down against him while he thrust upwards hard. Kakashi groaned as the walls surrounding his cock tightened, squeezing him. Lee used his hands on the older man’s chest to help keep himself from falling forward. The Hatake used his other hand to grip Lee’s erection, stroking him in time with each of his thrusts.

Lee’s body jerked and he screamed his lover’s name as his orgasm hit him hard. Kakashi moaned and thrust up once more before holding still as his own climax ran through his body. Lee collapsed against the older man, breathing hard. Kakashi rubbed at his back, kissing the sweat covered shoulder. Rolling them over he pushed the younger man’s leg into the air, and Lee’s eyes snapped open. His hands gripped at the covers as Kakashi began to slide his half hard cock in and out of him.

“You’re trying to kill me,” the brunette groaned out. Kakashi smirked down at him and leaned forward to kiss his softly.

“I love you,” Lee breathed against Kakashi’s lips as the older man thrust hard into him. Kakashi smiled down at the brunette, heart swelling with emotion.

“I love you, too,” and he did. More than he had ever thought he could.


End file.
